Two Worlds One Hero
by Gosha
Summary: -COMPLETE- Its not everyday an alien from another world changes from the side of evil...to the side of good. Goku, a feared Saiyan warrior, is about to do something that will change his world and hers forever. Old one.
1. The Landing Of The Saiyans

**A/N: It's not everyday, an alien from outer space changes from the side of evil…to the side of good…**

**Kakarot, or Goku, once one of the most feared Saiyans in the world, discovers that the Human race aren't as pathetic as he was once told.**

**Going back in history, Saiyans and Humans were never to be together…in a loving nor friendly way…and with the Saiyans…it was written to be against their pride.**

**But that was about to change…**

**With his brother, the leader of the Saiyans on Earth, locating the seven mystical Dragonballs, Goku decides to put his power to the test and save the human world.**

**Will it be good or evil that will triumph?**

**Two Worlds…One Hero**

**Chapter 1: The Landing of the Saiyans**

It was the year 2047. This was the year the first super speed hovercraft was built at the famous Capsule Corporation. Here worked Bulma Briefs, a young blue haired scientist, along with her mother and father. Capsule Corporation was the most popular and most famous of all science corporations. Not only did they build machines there, they used scientific knowledge and skills that changed the way of life. Not too far away stood the Governor's household. The large home was home to the Governor and his two children…Yamcha and Chichi Maokin. With Bulma, Yamcha would help out down the corporation whilst Chichi would deal with political issues with her father. Chichi, being the youngest of the trio, was smart, enthusiastic and very strong minded. Unlike her brother's girlfriend Bulma, Chichi wasn't afraid of anything. The eighteen year old didn't fear a single person in the world. She even took on a robber with a gun once. This made her brother proud. Even though he would warn his little sister about the dangers, he felt proud because of her bravery.

It was late lunchtime, when the three decided to take a walk along the countryside, far away from the city life. Little did they know, something out of the world was about to change their lives…

The loved up couple lingered behind as young Chichi walked on ahead, letting the wind blow through her long midnight hair. She let her fingers run through the long grass as the cool air kissed her delicate skin. Everything was perfect she thought. The sun was beaming down and the sky was blue with hardly a cloud in sight. Nothing could go wrong.

The three were happily walking along the Avon River when suddenly Yamcha stopped. The two girls also stopped with a curious expression.

"Yamcha?" Bulma asked in concern, "What is it?" Yamcha didn't answer; instead his focus remained on the sky above. Naturally Bulma copied his actions. Chichi also wondered what he could see or what he could fell. She hadn't yet mastered her Ki inside her body, and so she depended on her brother to feel things out. The two girls patiently watched the sky, expecting something to fall out. What they were waiting for they didn't know. Then suddenly, after moments of unbearable patience, something emerged from the blueness of the sky.

It was nothing any of them had seen before. It must have been something from another planet. Frightened yet curious, they watched as a large space craft slowly revealed itself from the small area of clouds to gravely land on the solid earth. The space craft was humungous; it would easily beat a skyscraper in height and width. This was definitely an unbelievable sight. Yamcha pulled the two girls behind him for protection and prepared himself for whatever came out of the space craft's layer.

As the monstrosity touched down, its landing struts came into view. The once perfectly cut grass was ripped from the roots and blown away by the ship's powerful turbines, the muddy rocks were struck with robust gusts of wind and then thrown aside. The aircraft soon came to rest and the power and noise of the mighty turbines ceased to be.

All was quiet for several long minutes. Yamcha had the urge to take the two girls and run for cover. Something about the ship gave him a bad feeling. But once a large opening in the space ship became visible, Yamcha decided to run now. The large metallic door gravely folded down and light could be seen inside.

"Yamcha…I told you aliens would invade one day" Bulma squealed in fright. Yamcha gulped and held her close.

Their thoughts were soon interrupted when a shadowy figure came into view. The figure was tall, well built and he had the appearance of a human.

"Okay, these aren't the aliens I was expecting. Where are the antennas, the green skin and the three eyes?"

"Bulma they are just fairy Tales!" Yamcha replied, also quite shocked by the so called 'Alien's' appearance. Not long after, a few more emerged, but these didn't look as evil and as ruthless as the first.

The tall creature looked around anxiously. He wore steel armour over his muscular chest and tight strong trousers with metal plated boots. His hair was long and black with occasional spikes, and he wore some kind of computer device over his left eye.

"Perfect" he whispered, "Not only is this planet decent, but it will be easy to find the Golden Spheres"

Yamcha watched as the tall creature looked around the area, and as Yamcha scanned over the creature's body, his eyes were blinded by fear.

"Oh no" he whispered.

"What is it?" asked his young sister.

"He has a tail"

"And?" Bulma questioned.

"He is what they call…a Saiyan" The two girls froze.

"I've heard stories about them" Bulma whispered, "and how they destroyed most of our planet many years ago, when I was about two years old. They killed so many people and wrecked their homes. They were animals"

"That is literally true. At night, something happens to them…and they become out of control and annihilate everything in their path. And this is for no actual purpose, just to feed their hunger for blood…and death"

"That's horrible" Bulma cried, holding herself for security. Chichi sank down. She had heard many stories of the Saiyans, but never by her brother. She had questioned him on several occasions about them but he would refuse to talk about them and tell her that speaking about them was forbid in their world.

The Saiyan creature smiled.

"Gardo! Come here!" he ordered, causing another tail intact creature to come forth.

"Yes your Greatness" he spoke coldly.

"Search the perimeter. I want to know what inhabitants live here"

"Yes my lord" he replied, signalling two others to search in other directions.

"No Gardo" he corrected, "I want you to go that way" he finished eyeing the shadowy trees, "I smell something" he said, looking down at his scrawny henchman, smiling wickedly. Gardo smirked evilly in return and began to walk in the direction of the trees. Yamcha panicked.

"He knows we're here" he whispered, with sweat drops forming on his head.

"What? That's impossible!" Chichi argued.

"You forget what he is Chi…he doesn't need eyes to see us" Yamcha reminded her, "Now keep down and follow me" Yamcha ordered.

Gardo was very close now, and carefully he sniffed out the scent.

"Aah" he gasped, "I smell flesh" he carefully glanced over the small bushes, still letting his nose gain authority over his other senses. Yamcha and the girls quietly crawled away from the Saiyan. But as Bulma crawled behind the other two she kneeled on a stone and squeaked in pain. Gardo turned to where the whimper came from and sniffed the air. He smiled evilly and ambled in the direction of the thorn bush where the two girls lay. Chichi had her hand over Bulma's mouth, trying to silence her whimpers. Yamcha was further ahead of them, and hiding under a small Corp Tree which actually brought luck to those who grew them.

"Chichi…we're going to die" Bulma cried, tears cascading down her frightened face.

"No we are not…now keep quiet. You must be quiet Bulma" Chichi whispered.

Yamcha began to breathe fast and sweat dropped from his steaming forehead. He had to think of something fast or his girlfriend and sister were in trouble. He had no plan and no ideas but he had to save them. He stood up from his crouched position and shouted "Hey you!" Gardo turned to face the stranger and he growled at him. Yamcha ran as fast as he could away from the two girls and towards the river. Maybe if he could loose the Saiyan in the thickets near by, the girls would be out of harms reach. But his plan proved weak from the start. Gardo pounced a few feet and jumped on Yamcha's back, sending the smaller man to the ground.

"No!" Bulma cried standing up, soon getting pulled down by her skirt by Chichi.

"No Bulma! Yamcha told us to stay here!"

"But he's gonna kill him. That thing's gonna kill my Yamcha!"

"He'll be fine. My brother can take care of himself!" "Be positive will you!" Chichi ordered, trying to stay positive herself.

Gardo took the creature by his jumper and through him to the ground. The next thing Yamcha knew was that he was looking down, at the feet of their leader.

**Yeah, this has been hanging around on my computer for quite some time. So, instead of leaving it to waste, I decided to post it. I've done a few chapters, but just to see how it is, I'll just post this one up for now. Besides, I have to finish Striking the Heart and Z High, and The Seduction and Revise! Bloody Hell! So much to do! Oh well, it keeps me occupied! Hope this was alright. Let me know in a review. I'll be updating a chapter for each of the above stories next week because its half term and I have no exams so keep a watch out!**

**Thanks for reading people. Much appreciated!  
Love Gosha xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. A Strange Encounter

A/N: Dragonball/Z/GT and characters are owned by Akira Toriyama. Gardo, however, is my own.

Just so you don't get confused. Nearing the end of this chapter, the Saiyans speak a different language so I've wrote what they are saying in English in italics next to them. Just to let you know, okay?

Okay, enjoy!

**Two Worlds…One Hero**

**Chapter 2: A Strange Encounter**

Yamcha lifted his head slightly to see someone's armour plated boots. Suddenly the owner tilted his head up with it.

"My" he said, "I haven't quite met a creature that is so alike to us"

"I'm nothing like you…you're a killer…Saiyan" The Saiyan removed his foot and bent down to get a better view at this strange creature.

"So you know what I am. How could you tell?"

"I recognise the tail"

"You have encountered our race before, have you not?"

"A long time ago…but we do not speak of such evil" The Saiyan laughed.

"Well, if you say you are not like us, what would you be?"

"I am a human being"

"Human, you say. Yes…I have heard of such a name"

"Why are you on our planet? What do you want with us?"

"Young human…this planet does not belong to you"

"Yes it does…it's a human planet"

"Not anymore…this planet belongs to me"

"Ha! You can't just claim a planet like that. It simply isn't done"

"I can claim whatever I so desire"

"Go to Hell" Yamcha finished, giving the Saiyan a dirty look. The Saiyan leant forward, looking evilly into the human's eyes.

"This planet will be Hell, when I've finished with it"

"The King and the Governor will not let you" "So why don't you take your titanic Saiyan ass back to Crap land" Its was silent for several seconds, until out of the blue, the Saiyan grasped Yamcha by he neck and pulled him up off the ground.

"In your current situation, I wouldn't speak like that if I was you" Yamcha struggled to breathe in the monster's grasp and tried to break free, gaining no success. Chichi couldn't take anymore. There was no way this freak was going to hurt her brother.

"Hey you! Get your Saiyan hands off my brother!" she demanded, appearing from the dark shadows of the forest. But little did she know, there was a Saiyan right behind her.

"Chichi!" Bulma screamed.

"Huh?" but it was too late. He grabbed her and Bulma and dragged them over to where Yamcha was now laying unconsciously.

They both landed with a thump when they were released. Worriedly Bulma crawled over to Yamcha and turned him over to see his face.

"Oh Yamcha" she cried. Chichi growled.

"You monster! You'll pay for that!" she threatened before pulling herself up and throwing a fist at him. But instead of her fist hitting his face, like she intended, he caught it. She gasped at his speed. He pulled her hand down and smirked.

"You were saying!" Chichi lost her nerve now.

Just at that moment, a young Saiyan climbed out of the ship and into the sunlight. His hair was dark and wild and he too wore a computer device over his left eye. He looked around and gasped when he saw the Saiyan leader with a very beautiful creature in his hands. The young Saiyan ran down to him quickly.

"Raditz!" he called. The Saiyan leader turned his head slightly at the mention of his name.

"Little brother…did I not tell you to stay inside the ship?"

"Yes, but what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm disposing of this human"

"But why?"

"Why? Because I feel like it"

"But there's no need for it"

"Oh why is it always you? Why can't you act like a Saiyan? You drive me crazy with your softness. What's the matter with you!" Raditz was about to strike her when Goku stopped him once more.

"Kakarott, do me a favour and stay out of my business!"

"But there is no need to kill the human" Raditz roughly pushed him aside and let her go. Putting his hand up he was about to fire a blast.

"Sorry young human, but you must die" Chichi shut her eyes in terror and waited for the abuse she knew would come. But nothing came…no pain…no grief…nothing. Surprised and confused she opened her eyes to find the young Saiyan boy standing in front of her…protecting her?

"Brother, get out of my way, NOW!"

"We have more important things to do Raditz. Our undertaking does not concern her!"

"Why do you have to be so soft? You are a Saiyan warrior…YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A CHILD!"

"I AM NOT A CHILD, so stop ordering me about like I am!"

"You really have pushed your luck little brother…I suggest you step aside and do as you are told before I get mad!"

"But you can't…"

"DON'T YOU DARE tell me what I can and cannot do! You are lucky that I brought you along! Do not make me regret it kid!"

"You're not my father so don't tell me what to do! N'iieche n'avoinin…nata!" --_and I'm not a kid…brother-- , _Kakarott finished in their native tongueRaditz was furious. Not once had someone disrespected him, and his own brother.

"I hope you realise you've gone a step too far…little brother" Kakarott only frowned.

"I hope you sleep peacefully" raditz finished before knocking him out cold. That was the second time this month he had to put him in line. Returning to his ship, he turned around to look at the humans.

"I suggest you all escape while you still can. I have decided to let you live, for now" Chichi sighed with relief. She swore she could have seen her life flash past her eyes.

"My Lord Raditz!" a Saiyan called, emerging from the ship, "We have located one of the Spheres!"

"Perfect" he replied with an evil smile. He soon entered the darkness of his ship.

"Raditz!" Gardo called, "What about Kakarott? Shall we leave him there?" he asked in his gruff voice.

"Payonu! Kronth yon n'weonu?" --_Yes! Who cares?--_ Gardo smirked.

"We don't need him right now" Raditz finished with a smug face. The Saiyans ambled inside and the door slowly shut. Within seconds, the ship was up and running and off into the sky.

**Yeah, short chapter. Next one will be longer I promise. Thanks for the reviews already guys! I can't believe the response when this has only been up a few days! Cheers! Read on next chapter and please review!**

**Love Gosha.**


	3. He Can't Be Trusted

A/N: Dragonball/Z/GT and characters are owned by Akira Toriyama.

**Two Worlds…One Hero**

**Chapter 3: He Can't Be Trusted**

When the ship had finally disappeared into the blue sky, relief swept over the three individuals. Bulma stirred Yamcha, making sure he was alright, but Chichi wasn't so bothered about her brother right now. It seemed as though she had forgotten about him. Instead, she focused on the unconscious Saiyan boy on the ground. Did he just save her? How was it possible for someone so evil to just suddenly be so nice? It was like he jumped into somebody else's body then back into his own. Carefully, she wiped a strand of his jet-black hair, back off of his face for a better view. He sure was handsome, considering bad guys were usually dark, ugly and rough, in her opinion. Even though he was one of them, she felt the need to help him.

Shaking, Yamcha stood up with Bulma as an extra support.

"Chichi are you alright?" there was no answer, "Little Sis" he called once more, edging closer to see what she was so mesmerised about.

"We have to take him home with us"

"WHAT?"

"He's hurt and unconscious. We can't just leave him here"

"Yes we can. He's a Saiyan, it's no more than he deserves"

"He saved my life!"

"Chi, you don't know how their mind works! How do you know that he wasn't purposely hit to get to us? How do you know they're not planning something, to kill us, or get inside father's household?"

"How do you know he's that evil?"

"Because I do" he whispered turning away. Chichi stood up.

"Yamcha, you never did tell me what happened years ago"

"I was six years old when they first came to our planet. Thousands of them…wrecking…destroying…killing everybody. I saw the blood…I heard the screams…I felt the fear. They were ruthless…unstoppable, killing at will for pure pleasure. Father had me locked away where I was safe, but not many were as lucky as I"

"I'm sorry" there was a brief silence, "Did you find a way to kill them?"

"No. They became bored of our planet. They became bored of us"

"I didn't know" she whispered gently touching her brother's hand.

"No, you didn't. I never wanted to tell you. But Chi", he began turning to her and holding her hands, "You have to understand how dangerous they are. Looking at him, I know he looks young, handsome maybe, even innocent. But he's not. He's one of them…a killer" Chichi looked deep into her brother's eyes.

"I understand Yamcha…but, can't we take him to Capsule Corp just until he's awake?"

"Chi, he can't be trusted" her eyes begged him so much. He turned away, trying to come up with another reason. She walked over to the boy and tried to pull him up. Yamcha sighed and picked the younger boy up.

"Just until he's awake and then he's out! No talking to him, no giving names, nothing! Understood?"

"Yes" she replied happily, before the three began to walk home.

The young Saiyan had been unconscious for quite some time, for a few hours in fact. During those hours, Chichi or Bulma would go up and check on him in the guest room. It was now nearing dinner and his senses were beginning to wake up. He felt as though he was in a soft bed, which was some what weird since he was last sleeping on the desert floor. How on Vegeta did he get there? He wondered, still refusing to open his eyes. His nose caught the scent of a familiar smell; it was a very pleasant smell, like that human he helped he thought. He was then awaked by the sound of giggling. He opened his dark eyes and sat up rapidly, frightening the two girls who were in his presence. He wondered a lot of things as he looked at the two girls before them. Firstly, where was he? Secondly, what were they laughing at? And thirdly, he thought as he looked down at his half naked body, where was his clothes? He felt a tilt of anger stab him. No one touched anything that belonged to him. With an irritated appearance, the young man looked at the two girls in question.

"Where are my clothes?" he asked in demand.

"Oh…they're being washed and cleaned" Bulma said nervously, "They should be done now, would you like me to retrieve them?"

"Right now!" he ordered.

"Excuse me?" questioned an angry Chichi, "You do not speak to her like that"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you speak to her with respect and manners!"

"I do not know what that means, but I can do whatever I want!"

"Oh really? We saved your life and brought you to our home! The least you could do is be thankful!"

"I didn't need your help! I could have taken care of myself!" he protested in an angry manner, rising out of bed, "What my brother did was nothing", he turned his back to her. She gasped. He had a large cut going down his back, over the top of a strange looking tattoo, "I've received more pain before, and so don't think I can't handle it!" Bulma had left when the two were arguing, and just returned with his clothes and armour. Chucking his clothes on the bed, she struggled to drag in his armour. Dropping it on the ground she wiped her brow.

"Phew. How on Earth do you walk around in that?"

"It's not heavy"

"Not heavy? I couldn't even carry it"

"You are a human…you are weak" Chichi snarled but was soon hushed by Bulma. He began to dress. Bulma handed him his computer device when he finished with his trousers.

"I had a look at this…I couldn't understand the markings…I guess it's of your native language" The boy took the scouter off Bulma and scanned it over for any damage.

"It's called a Saiyanite Scouter. It tells me where the other Saiyans are and how strong somebody's Ki is"

2Wow, that's amazing" she smiled at him, getting nothing but an evil glare in return. She frowned as he resumed dressing and made her way to the door.

"Come on Chi, lets let our guest, dress in peace" she spoke sarcastically. Chichi agreed, but before closing the door behind her he told her to stop.

"You! What you name be?" Chichi hesitated by replied.

"Chichi and her name is Bulma. What's your name?"

"Kakarott, well, my Saiyan comrades call me that…you…can call me Goku" Chichi nodded.

"You are welcome to join us for dinner. It'll be in one hour"

"One more question. Where am I?"

"You're in our city, under the roof of Capsule Corporation"

"That is all" he spoke, dismissing her.

"Huff" she said slamming the door in disgust, "Who is he to order me around?" she shouted to herself as she stormed off.

It was now evening and the smell of food could be smelt down every hallway of Capsule Corporation. Yamcha, Bulma and Chichi took their seats at the large table along with the arrival of Krillin, Tien and Master Roshi. They were extremely shocked to hear that there was a Saiyan in the house. This kind of frightened them to.

"I can't believe you of all people would let such a monster stay here" Tien said aiming it at Yamcha.

"Me neither. But it was Chichi's idea; she wanted to nurse him back to health. S soon as he's awake he's out of here!"

"Where is he anyway?" asked a scared Krillin.

"Who cares? Hopefully he ran away" Yamcha said when suddenly the doors opposite pushed open. They all gasped at the entrance of the Saiyan. Closing the door behind him, Goku peered over at the others. He saw Chichi, Bulma and the man who he saw earlier. Quietly he approached the table and sat down in a slouch.

"You're a Saiyan alright. You don't have any manners" Goku snarled at him whilst Chichi motioned him to sit properly. Goku decided to obey her this once, just to keep the other annoying human off his back.

The food was soon served and everyone picked up their knives and forks. Goku picked up the meat with his hands and was about to shove it in.

"No Goku! Like this!" Chichi corrected him.

"Goku?" Yamcha questioned, "So you've been talking to him have you?"

"I only know his name" "What's wrong with asking for his name?"

"What's right with it?" Chichi ignored his comment and motioned Goku to copy. Goku looked down at his plate of food where he found his knife and fork. In fact there was like three of each. He decided to use the first ones. Watching Chichi, he tried to eat with them, finding it quite difficult at first. When he was finally able to cut his meat and eat it, he cheered mentally and resumed to eat. He began to think whilst doing so. Why was he obeying her? Why was he doing everything she asked? What the Hell was wrong with him? He shrugged the thoughts away and resumed to eat. Compared to the others, his eating habits were abysmal. Yamcha found this very disturbing.

"Sorry chef, I've lost my appetite" Yamcha moaned, pushing his plate away, "Watching and hearing him is making me feel sick" he spat. Goku stopped eating and glared at his rival.

"Don't look at me like that…Saiyan…if I had my way, you'd be still out in that desert, rotting like the scum you are" Goku growled loudly frightening his company. Yamcha couldn't help but jump. All of a sudden he sprung over the table and onto Yamcha where he pushed him onto the ground. Yamcha struggled to breathe as Goku grasped him by his neck.

"I nuonthtonin avoiton payheh!" --_I should kill you-- _he threatened, angrily glaring at Yamcha deeply in the eyes. Yamcha was afraid. Not only because he couldn't breathe, but because of the fanged teeth that suddenly appeared in Goku's mouth.

"Goku, please! Let him go" Chichi begged. The others stood in complete shock. Goku didn't let go, "Goku please! There's no need to kill him!" Goku's grip loosened.

"Coovie eiieo, payheh rhcoe novo nuh tonehyonavopay" --_Next time, you won't be so lucky--_, he threatened once more before releasing him. His fanged teeth soon vanished and so did he as he ran out of the room. Chichi swallowed and looked down at her brother, who had Bulma and Krillin at his side. It was his entire fault. If only he had given Goku a chance.

"I feel a great aura of energy from that boy" Master Roshi exclaimed, concentration taking over him, "Yes, he is very strong indeed"

"Strong? I don't care. If I can't take him, we all can"

"No Yamcha, I'm afraid we can't"

"Why not Roshi?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, he is stronger than all of us put together" the gang gasped, "Maybe even twice the power"

"That's impossible" Yamcha yelled.

"No…it is not" Master Roshi replied. Tien grit his teeth while Krillin shook with fear. Chichi looked over to the door he shortly went through. What if he was a monster? What if he was, what she hoped he wouldn't be?

**Hey guys. Are you enjoying it so far? Hope so! I have one more exam this week then no more for a whole week! Woohoo! Lucky me! Hope you keep reviewing and thanks to those who have. I will be updating this shortly, but just to keep you in suspense…**

…_She touched his arm, taken aback as he moved away. _

"_You're a mystery Goku. You're really something out of this world. Looking into your eyes, I can see the anonymous, the anger, yet, they shine. Why will you not let me get close to you, let me know you?"_

"_Because...I can't know you"..._

**Catch you later!**

**Love Gosha**


	4. Let Me Get To Know You

**A/N: Dragonball/Z/GT and characters are owned by Akira Toriyama**.

**Wynora**: I was a bit startled by you actions, but…I LOVE YOU TO! You are such a nice reviewer and I love your stories to! I'm so chuffed by your response, and no I didn't take it the wrong way! Yeah, you all wanted me to update so, yeah. I've actually done the first seven chapters. I'm editing the last two at the mo, so I'll get them posted some time next week. Just to keep you happy, there will be a lemon in later chapters! So you've been working on a similar kind of story huh? I'd love to help you with the lemons. Am I really that good? Gosh, I'm touched. Let me know when you're finished. I'd love to help Wynora! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Oznerol**: hey pal! Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it! Here's the update! Enjoy!

**Kinoha**: Hey girl how are you doing? Glad you like Kakkarott/Goku's attitude. His attitude is gonna stay like that…for a while…hehe. I thought adding the canines was cool. I haven't seen movie 4, is it good? You know, I actually made a Saiyan alphabet. Looking at it now, it does look pretty cool, and sound pretty cool. Saiyans and Tuffles-Vegetables and fruits! Haha! Akira is the best! Thanks for the reviews girl. You are the best!

**GlowStickCandyGirl**: Hey GSCG! Thanks for the review. I'm glad you love my story. Brings tears to my eyes…sniff, sniff…so sweet of ya! Here's the next chapter. Hope it's as good as the last!

**Two Worlds…One Hero**

**Chapter 4: Let Me Get To Know You**

Dinner had been a complete disaster that evening. Not only did Yamcha make a complete fool of himself with his constant bickering, but he upset their guest pretty badly.

Goku was sat upon the balcony to his guest room, watching the cit before him. He was angry…fuming, in fact he was pissed. He really wanted to beat the crap out of that human they called Yamcha. Why he didn't just do it when he had the chance, he didn't know. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a familiar presence. Chichi wandered over to him and leant on the balcony wall next to him. She remained quiet for a few seconds until she spoke.

"I'm sorry for my brother's behaviour" she apologised. He remained silent, "It's just, he doesn't…trust you and your kind" Looking up at him she could see the anger from his scowling face.

"My kind" he whispered roughly.

"If it makes you feel any better…I kind of…trust you" she replied, getting nothing but a 'hmf' from Goku. She frowned; this was going to be harder than she thought.

"Listen, I just wanted to say…thank you"

"For what?" he asked nastily.

"For saving my life"

"I didn't save your life"

"Well you stopped me from dying"

"Forget about it. It was nothing" he spat.

"Look, I know you're angry, but there is no need to take it out on me!"

"Why do you care?" he asked loudly.

"Because…" he awaited her answer with a scowl still filing his features, "Because your not like them…your different"

"You don't know anything about me…what makes me different?"

"You just are Goku!" there was silence once more. Boy, he really was a spoilt brat. How could he be so miserable and so…nasty? Man, she hated that. Deciding to change the subject she looked up at the stars.

"What is your planet like?" she asked, thinking maybe this way she could get to know him.

"You talk a lot" he spoke. She gasped.

"I do not talk a lot!"

"Then why do you keep questioning me?"  
"Because I'm interested, that's why" Goku shook his head thinking she was weird.

"You humans are strange" he said.

"Well I think your strange, but I'm not complaining" she said with a smirk, "So why don't you be a good boy and tell me about your planet" Goku was quite intimidated by her attitude.

"I don't have a home anymore…"

"What do you mean?"

"My planet was destroyed long ago"

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry to hear that…but, where so you live now?"

"In space, with my brother, in his ship" silence reached them again.

"What was your planet like?" He sat comfortably and looked down at the city.

"My world had big cities like yours, but our cities were much bigger and taller" he watched the cars drive down the roads beneath, "There were none of those moving…machines"

"You mean cars?"

"Yeah, if that's what they're called" he looked up at the sky, "And there were no glowing dots"

"Stars! You didn't have stars?" she asked shocked.

"No"

"Did you have a moon?"

"We used to" Chichi looked down at her hands in thought. The poor guy, he had no home, no friends, just a brother who beat him up.

"What ever happened to your parents?" she asked quietly.

"I never met them. But, from what I know, my mother died at childbirth and my father…he blew up with the planet" Chichi gasped, not believing what he was saying.

"I'm so sorry"

"Yeah, forget it" Chichi was mesmerised about this boy. No matter what, he wouldn't let his emotions get the better of him. In fact, she wasn't even sure he had them.

She touched his arm, taken aback as he moved.

"You're a mystery Goku. You're really something out of this world. Looking into your eyes, I can see the anonymous, the anger, yet they shine. Why will you not let me get close to you, let me know you?"

"Because…I can't know you…" he replied, edging away from her, turning his back to her also.

"Why?"

"Because you're a human! I'm a Saiyan! So stop questioning me"

"Fine" she murmured, standing in silence. Goku sighed thankfully, happy she had shut up.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked him. He frowned heavily.

"What?" he growled, having enough of her chatter.

"A girlfriend. Do you have one?"

"What's a girlfriend?" Chichi giggled.

"It's where you care for and love a girl"

"A girl? You mean like you?"

"Yes, I'm a girl"

"Ha! Saiyans don't love anything"

"That's stupid. There's bound to be something you love"

"We do not love anything, so quit questioning it" "And to answer your stupid question, for the last time, no, I don't have a girlfriend, neither does any other Saiyan! We have mates!"

"Okay, do you have a mate?"

"No! Anyway…females of our species died with the planet long ago" Chichi felt kind of sorry for him.

"One more question, then I'll leave you in peace"

"What?" he sighed.

"You have two tattoos. What do they mean?" Goku looked down at the tattoo on his arm.

"This one means I'm third class Saiyan. All Saiyans have them when they are born.

"What about the bigger one on your back?"

"It's our beliefs, the code we live by"

"And what is that?"

"Nue weocochieont inu hehwe sohrowe,

Ro n'avocoonu vo ont n'yeo cohe,

ya n'owe ro nih cohe yaooton,

Eonto ehcorhweeontpay ro avocohr cohe"

"What does that mean?" she asked, completely confused in what he just said.

"Strength is our power,

Weakness we have not,

Fear we do not feel,

The unworthy we know not" he replied, looking back down at the city below.

"You must understand that, me being here with you…with a human…it is wrong. It is against the rights, the code and my pride"

"I will not tell anyone"

"No, but I will know" he whispered as he jumped off the wall and back inside.

"I'm going to sleep now" he said. She smiled half-heartedly, before leaving the room. Shutting the door, she leant against it. What was wrong with her? Why did she have the sudden urge to make him one of them? Why did she want to stay at his side? Why did she like him? She sighed, walking away. If only he let her get to know him. If only he gave her a chance. If only…

**Hey my fellow readers, we've come to the end of the chapter! Hope you are enjoying it so far! I've locked myself in my room, escaping the wrath on the one I fear…the one I am scared of…my auntie…**

**She's SO SCARY PEOPLE! SHE'S SO LOUD, STRANGE, SHORT AND OLD! GOD SHE DOES MY HEAD IN! Man oh man. I had to sit with her for like, ten minutes because my mum said and its like, shut the hell up, your old, retarded, leave me alone. Thankfully she's gone now. Phew, the evil has left the house. I just wish I could blast her into the next dimension. It may sound harsh, but trust me…its only fair.**

**Anyway, please review this chapter. Like I said to Wynora, the next three chapters are finished, I just need to edit a few things and check them over so they'll be posted next week, k! Got some religious studies revision to do. Why the hell I got to study Christianity and crap I don't know. I'm not even a Christian. I mean, no offence to those who are but what's the point in worshipping some bloody old book about a load of dead people? I'd rather study Saiyan culture I think. Yeah, that would be so cool wouldn't it?**

**Anyways, review and thanks for reading! and oh my God, a lush guy just walked down my street! Dark spiked up hair, blue eyes (I think...i hope) really tall, great body...oh my...what a stud! Yeah, i broke up with my boyfriend about three weeks ago. Actually, i dumped the looser...for a lot of reasons might i add. He totally used me and didn't give a shit about my feelings! Nob head! Tosser! Spako! ass wiper! Ho! Bastard! BAKA! I hate him! Anyways, review!**

**Love Gosha xxx**


	5. She's Falling For Him He's Falling For H...

**A/N: Dragonball/Z/GT and characters are owned by Akira Toriyama**.

**Super Saiyan 4 Chichi**: I am deeply sorry to have offended you Chichi. I wasn't intending to offend anyone but I guess I did. You are right; Jesus did die on the cross for us and our sins. I do thank him for that. I wasn't being nasty, I guess I was just stressed with the bloody exam…I just had to get it out of my system. That's not just an excuse for my actions. Deeply sorry for hurting your feelings if I did. I'm not a Christian and I don't believe in some things (except for God. I prayed for a baby brother and I got one!)But if you are I'm very sorry and I respect your beliefs. Forgive me? Yeah, I know the Saiyan culture aint real, but it would be cool to study if it was real, in history or something. That would be fun! (Soz…just me and my strange thoughts) Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter. My apologies once more.

**Wynora:** Hey Wynora. Sorry to hear you're sick. Hope you get better soon! Glad you liked the code and the language. Did you know I made a whole alphabet up for it? And yes, lemon on the way! Enjoy and thanks for the review!

**Oznerol:** Yeah, I wrote a lot of random stuff at the end there huh? Just had to get it out of my system. Especially the boyfriend part! Sorry about that! Thanks for the review and here's the update!

**Two Worlds…One Hero**

**Chapter 5: She's Falling For Him…He's Falling For Her…**

It was the next day on the planet of Earth. The sun rose into the blue sky, shining and making the day start perfectly. Being an early riser, Chichi sat up in bed, yawning as she did. Climbing out of bed she walked over into the en-suite bathroom stripping off her nightgown in the process.

An hour passed and it was now eight o'clock. After a refreshing shower she changed into a red Chinese dress reaching her knees with slits up the side. She then left her Capsule Corporation room and descended down the long stair case. Once entering the dining area, she was happy and very surprised to see Yamcha, Bulma and Krillin eating breakfast…with Goku. Okay, so he was on the other side of the table, but it was a start. Chichi wandered over and sat next to him, receiving a look of disbelief from her brother. Looking at the Saiyan she couldn't believe how muscular he was. When they first met he wore armor, now he only wore tight black top, baggy black trousers with his boots. She could see his muscles through the top. She blushed lightly.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked him.

"Hm" he replied, too busy filling his stomach with cooked breakfast.

"That's good then" she replied quietly, thinking maybe she should drop the conversation…well, if you could call that a conversation.

Once he had finally finished, she decided to talk.

"So, how was the food?"

"Fine" he replied.

"Do you ever use more than one word when you speak?"

"No" he replied as he drunk his orange juice.

"Okay…how about I take you on a tour around the corporation?"

"Why?"

"Just something to do. I'll show you the stuff they build here and the super fast bike they just made"

"Super fast huh?" he asked, sounding quite interested.

"Yeah brand new. No one has ridden it yet. Want to see?" he looked at her…oddly…and nodded. They left the room, leaving a gob smacked Yamcha, Bulma and Krillin behind.

Moments later, he found himself being led out into a large field.

"I thought you said we were going to see the super fast bike"

"We will…but first I want to teach you how to ride a horse" she chirped picking up two saddles from the shed and walking over to the horses.

"Ha…what makes you think I'm going to ride that thing?"

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you're afraid?"

"Afraid? Nothing scares me" he argued proudly.

"Really? Then why won't you ride the horse?"

"Because I don't want to"

"You are such a scaredy cat"

"Am not!"

"Are to"

"Are not!"

"You so are"

"I AM NOT!"

"Prove it" she said with a smirk on her face. Goku growled and roughly snatched the saddle out of her hand.

"Nueehsoini ontehie n'co chiiweton" _Stupid human girl_ he cursed under his breath.

"What was that? Did I hear you curse? Cursing is very disrespectful"

"What makes you think I care?"

"You know if you didn't act like such a looser, maybe then I'd quit bothering you" she spat whilst hopping onto her black coated horse.

"Yeah right. You girl creatures are bugging even if you are quiet" he said trying to get on the horse like her, "Just the fact that you are breathing is bugging" he finished as he finally sat on the horse. Chichi frowned but smiled mischievously as she smacked his horse with her riding whip so it would run. She couldn't contain the laughs that tried to escape as he went flying across the field, screaming (like a man) shouting for the horse to stop.

"You stupid creature! What ever you are I demand you to stop! STOP NOW!" "EARTH GIRL! MAKE IT STOP NOW!" Chichi was cracking up as he continued to scream.

"What makes you think I care?" she replied. He growled at her response…soon kicking the horse and shocked as the horse came to a sudden halt and threw him off. Chichi gasped whilst still giggling and rode over to him. Jumping off her horse, still laughing she helped him up. He brushed the dirt off of his top and looked at her not amused at all.

"Ha ha…yeah, very funny" he said with a sarcastic tone. She just giggled and wiped the dirt off his back.

"You should have seen your face" she said in giggles.

"Yeah…watch it or you won't have one" she burst out laughing, "Yeah, so funny" he said as he gave the horse a dirty look.

"Come on…I'll take you to the bike now" she said grabbing his arm and leading him the way.

Yamcha watched with angry eyes as they walked towards the warehouse. Her arm was linked with his, though Goku wasn't happy with that. Yamcha despised him. He hated the boy and the fact that his sister was making him feel welcome…that tore him apart.

Once reaching the large workshop, she opened its large metal doors and showed him inside. He entered, taking in the amazing surroundings.

"Wow…I've never seen such impressive technology" he murmured looking around. She smiled, happy he was pleased with everything. He wandered around, touching things now and then until he came to a large covered up object. Chichi reached his spot and grinned.

"This is it" she said as she removed the cover and revealed a large speed bike. He gasped.

"Wow…now that's nice" he uttered looking it over in awe. He took a step back and examined the engine, "The engine is huge. Did that…Bulma girl…make this?"

"Well her and other technicians" Chichi responded. Goku smirked slightly.

"Nice"

"You are impressed I see"

"Maybe. I would be if I could ride it" She chucked him the keys.

"Be my guest" she said with a smile. He returned it a little nicer than before. She noticed this. He stepped onto the bike and sat down. He examined it a bit before placing his hands on the handles and placing his feet on the pedals.

"Now, just be careful and don't pull off too quick otherwise-"

"Woohoo!" he shouted as he sped off and out of the warehouse.

"-you will loose control" she finished in a whisper. He sped down the edge of the field with ease, screaming in total bliss as he zoomed around. He sped around the fields a few times, shouting a few 'yeehas!' as he did. He decided to take it up a notch as he neared her position and when he forced it to halt; she shut her eyes in fright thinking he was going to fly into her. When she opened her eyes, she found him and the bike a few centimeters in front of her. She sighed in relief and watched him with large eyes as he jumped off, looking pretty pleased.

"I got to get me one of them" he said as he smoothed the metal coat with his large powerful hand. She watched his every movement, from his hands to the movement of his eyes watching his hands. She couldn't help but think how…attractive and…out of this world he was. Even though that was literally true…she couldn't help but think he was…different and just, amazing. He was gorgeous…beautiful smile, beautiful eyes…he was perfect, well apart from his attitude. But other than that…perfection. He noticed her staring and looked up at her quickly.

"What?" he asked staring right at her.

"Nothing" she quickly replied.

"Nothing?" he questioned as he slowly walked up to her, "Why were you staring at me?"

"Just…nice, to see you smiling…I guess" she said quietly, embarrassed he caught her staring at him.

"Smiling? I didn't smile"

"Yes you did"

"When?"

"Just then"

"I don't remember"

"Just admit it Goku…you're not the badass you say you are" she said as she covered the bike back up.

"Firstly, who said I was a badass? And secondly, I don't smile…I smirk"

"Fine whatever you say" she replied smiling at him warmly. It was his turn to smile this time.

"Ha you did it again"

"Whatever" he replied as he shoved his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Come on, let's get out of here" she said as she walked out, with him following her.

The day came to a near end as the sun began to set. Goku and Chichi were talking whilst sitting in the large gardens of Capsule Corporation.

"Since the death of my father, my brother has taken good care of me…training me and showing me the universe"

"And beating you-"

"-He does that for a reason" Goku interrupted her.

"Oh, like there's a good reason for someone to beat you up…unless its insanity"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Try me" Goku hesitated.

"Look, we train, we fight…we kill. We live for that. If we do wrong or if we're not good enough, then it happens okay. We learn our place and we learn from our mistakes"

"But you are good enough" she whispered gently. Goku stared at her.

"Why do you care about me so much? I'm a Saiyan…you're a human. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Not at all"

"Why not?"

"Because I trust you"

"How do you trust me?"

"You're not like the others…you're, gentle, caring and-"

"I'm gentle? Caring?"

"Admit it or not…yes you are" Goku was a little confused, yet…slightly touched. If that was possible. He looked at her as she looked at him. There was something about this human, this girl. Something about the way she was. She was strong-willed, caring, so happy and just…beautiful. He had strange feelings surging through his body, making him feel things he had never felt before. He wanted to touch her, hold her, run his hands through his beautiful dark hair, he wanted to kiss her, feel her and…His mind screamed. Wow! Now he was going too far! He was slowly loosing his Saiyan self there, he had to be more careful thinking about her…like that it was… wrong. She noticed his staring.

"What?"

"Nothing" he replied quickly.

"Nothing? Why were you staring at me?" she asked, using his exact words. He was about to reply when he realized he had said the exact thing.

"Don't even think about it"

"I wasn't thinking about anything"

"Yeah, using my words against me…"

"That is so old" she uttered. Another thing he didn't understand. The terms she used. He didn't know too much English, but he knew the basics from what his brother taught him. But some of the things she said sometimes were just…confusing. How was it old? He didn't know words could get old. Next they'd be sprouting grey hairs he thought. She smiled at him and stood up.

"Well, I think its time for bed now" she said, putting her hand out to his. He gladly took it and let her pull him up.

"Yeah, all you're talking has tired me out" she hit his chest playfully.

"What was that for?"

"For insulting me"

"Who said I was insulting you?"

"You did, when you insulted me"

"It wasn't an insult it was just a truthful fact" she hit him again.

"Would you stop that" he whined as they entered Capsule corp.

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?"

"Alright you can stop pretending to be me now"

"I'm not so be quiet and quit bugging me" she teased.

"Now you're getting annoying"

"Good" "Now you know how I feel" she finished before they headed upstairs.

**Yay! I updated! And I'll be updating again coz I have the next chapter on the way! I'll probably post it tomorrow! So how was it? Is it good so far? Hope so. Thank you for the reviews…I'm really chuffed! So keep em coming and stay tuned for more!**

**Just to keep you in suspense…**

…_There was a knock at her door. Curious, the young lady went over and opened it wondering who it could be. She was shocked yet relieved at who it was. It was only a coincidence that the object of her thoughts was standing outside her door. Though she had to admit…she was glad Goku was sanding there._

"_You know I told you Saiyans can't love" he whispered. She nodded slowly._

"_I lied"…_

**You can guess that there will be a lemon. But it's not going to be too graphic because of the rating! Please review! Catch you later!**

**Love Gosha xxx**


	6. Taking Advantage

**A/N: Dragonball/Z/GT and characters are owned by Akira Toriyama**.

**Oznerol (great bounty huntress**). Groovy other name. Thanks for the review. Here's the update. Hope you enjoy it.

**Tanny**: I sent you to hospital with a broken heart? Did I really? When? How? Is that why you have been away for a month? Are you being serious or just playing a mean old joke on me? Hehe…glad you finally came back though. And thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it so far!

**Super Saiyan 4 Chichi**: Hi again. Now why would I mock you and insult you? You are a great author/person and I know I kind of disrespected your beliefs, but there is no way I'd disrespect you personally! And you think I'm good at suspense? Mwahahahahahahahahaha! Glad to hear that. Here's the update! Thanks for the review!

**Kinoha**: My gosh, it's been a while since I last heard from you! I read your new story 'first touches' which is very good by the way, and you have been/still are in Sweden. Cool. And yes, I know they fall in love pretty fast, but heck, it's the way I wanted it. But if you read this chapter…Goku is kind of falling in love. He's not totally in love yet! And yes here's the lemon! Yippee! Our favourite part! Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reviewing!

**Hanne-Chan**: And just to answer my annoying cousin's question! (Yeah she has just stopped by to say hi. poor me) Goku is about 18 years old, Chichi a year younger, Bulma and Yamcha, a couple of years older, and Raditz about the same age as Bulma and Yamcha…okay? Good!

**Two Worlds…One Hero**

**Chapter 6: Taking Advantage**

An hour had passed since she last saw Goku and already, she felt…lonely, and she missed him. Was that possible? Was that right? How could she love that evil creature? But was he evil? No, not to her. To her, he was one of the most amazing people she had ever met. She felt so good when she was around him and so lost when they were apart. But she kept asking herself, how? How could she like someone like him? For starters, they had hardly known each other a week, not even five days. Yet she had these immense feelings for him.

She sighed and slowly tried to wipe the thoughts from her head. She let her hair down for the night and slipped into her long satin nightgown. But still…she thought of him. The way his eyes burnt into hers and the way he spoke his words. It sent shivers down her spine. His voice was somewhat deep and evil…yet sexy at the same time. She shivered in pleasure and drew the sheets back on the bed. Maybe she was going insane…maybe she was just loosing it.

* * *

He still sat out on the balcony wall, feeling lost and…lonely? How the hell was he feeling lonely? I mean, since when was he lonely? He was a Saiyan warrior, he needed nobody. Nobody but himself. But since she entered his world…things were changing.

She…that human girl…Chichi. He liked her, he had to admit that, but now he was beginning to feel he…liked her a little more. He combed his hand through his midnight spiky hair. So many emotions were awakening inside of his Saiyan form. Emotions he had never felt before…emotions he thought didn't exist. He was becoming attached to Chichi. Okay, so he had only known her a few days…but it was possible right? Even he had heard of love at first sight!

NO! He kept telling himself. He wasn't in love, the stupid girl just had a curse on him…but he knew that was a lie. Slowly he knew he was loosing his Saiyan side. Slowly…intensively…he was becoming one of them.

There was nothing bad and evil about her. She was pure hearted, good to the bone, soft, gentle, pleasing in every way. She was faultless.

He bit his lip at the thought of her. So beautiful…so breathtaking. Why not love this human? Why not let her make him feel this way? Because he was a Saiyan.

Was it right to feel these things for her? Was it right for him to love…a human? He knew what his brother would say if he heard him say such things. He'd tell him it was against his pride…against his beliefs…against the laws. But his brother wasn't here…and his brother wasn't the boss of his heart. Goku climbed down off the small wall. Maybe he was in love…but maybe he wasn't. Maybe he was just tired or spaceship sick. Who knows? Bu then, he began to feel that feeling in his lower abdomen.

That feeling of ecstasy that he craved. That feeling of need and want that he longed for...

He wanted her, he needed her…he had to make her his. But was it right?

* * *

Chichi sat on the edge of her bed, letting today's events sink in. He liked her, she was sure of that now. He was being nicer to her, kinder to her and taking notice of her. But was there more to him than that? Did he like her the way she liked him? She sighed in frustration and was about to hop in bed when there was a knock at her door. Curious, the young lady went over and opened it, wondering who it could be. She was shocked yet relieved at who it was. It was only a coincidence that the object of her thoughts was standing outside her door. Though she had to admit…she was glad it was Goku standing there.

"You know I told you Saiyans can't love" he suddenly whispered. She nodded.

"I lied" his words rolled off his tongue and into her heart. He loved her? He really loved her? But how? Wasn't he supposed to be the one that hated to love and loved to hate? He walked into her room, closing the door behind him in the process. He was quiet…very quiet, but his eyes told her everything. Did he want her? Was that what she saw in his eyes? Pure lust and want? He reached her spot, letting his body carefully touch hers, making her tingle all over. She noticed his breathing had quickened and it was loud enough to hear, and the same with hers. He could feel she wanted what he wanted as he searched her eyes for an answer. But within a few tense seconds…their lips met hungrily.

She immediately flung her arms around his strong neck. Pulling him closer, letting him cup her face with his hands to deepen the passionate kiss. Their mouths moved together furiously and their hands began to feel the other's body fiercely. His hands roamed over her, touching and stroking her hips and stomach. Her hands ran through his wild hair, making him purr in an inhuman way…but he was a Saiyan…

He licked her bottom lip, almost begging to be let into her mouth. She let him gain entry and let his tongue invade her mouth with urgency. This new territory of hers was overwhelming. She tasted so sweet, so warm and so innocent. Her tongue soon fought back against his as the war of tongues wore on. He let his hands wander over her chest, resting in a cupping position at her breasts. She moaned in pure delight at his actions, soon reaching for his vest. They broke the kiss to remove his shirt, but moments later their lips locked together once more. She pulled away from him and gasped. She couldn't believe how well toned and muscular he was, considering his age. Her hands touched every muscle on his body, creating moans from his tasty mouth. He groaned into her mouth as they shared another hungry kiss. She pulled him against her and wrapped her leg around his, rubbing their bodies together. What bliss she felt. She groaned furthermore when he tugged at her nightgown and pulled it down her frame to pool at her ankles. She removed his metal plated belt and effortlessly collapsed onto her bed, taking him with her. Whilst he pulled off his fingerless gloves, she pulled his dark baggy pants down, along with his deep blue boxers. Roughly and desperately he heaved himself inside of her.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him, making him thrust deeper inside of her. Was it possible for a Saiyan to love a human and the same in return? Did he love her or was he taking advantage of her? At that particular moment, they didn't care what the other thought. All they cared about was what they were doing at that moment and how blissfully pleasurable it was.

* * *

It was early the next morning, when the birds were swooping past her balcony window when she awoke. She opened her tired eyes and turned over, expecting to find the handsome Saiyan she fell asleep with that night, but instead, all she found was a pillow. Her eyes shot open and she sat up in shock. Where was he? Had he just left her? But one thought crossed her mind…had he used her? She shook her head disagreeing. Maybe he was downstairs. I mean, he wouldn't use her like that. He loved her, didn't he? She quickly pulled herself out of bed and began to dress. Soon she retired downstairs for breakfast, hoping to find Goku more than anything. She reached the last step and stopped. What if he had took advantage of her? What if she never saw him again? She tried to erase such negative thoughts and tried to regain control, not noticing that Bulma was watching her.

"Chichi are you alright?" Chichi snapped back to reality and put on a fake smile.

"Um yes…I'm fine…" she finished, looking around the large front room.

"Are you sure? You seem a little edgy"

"Oh no…I'm fine…just…wondered where Goku was that's all" there was silence "Have you seen him?"

"Who Goku?" Chichi nodded, "No, not since yesterday. He wasn't here last night either" what! He was here…he was with her Chichi said in her mind, "I checked his room before going to bed just to make sure he was okay, but he wasn't there" oh, yes, he was with her then. She blushed at that thought.

"Chi…are you sure you're alright? Why are you so bothered about Goku anyway?"

"I dunno…I just wanted to see if he was okay"

"Well, you're strange"

"Why?" she snapped. Bulma gave her a skeptical look.

"Firstly Chi, he's a bad guy! Secondly, you care about him! Why? Why do you care? He's a killer who only cares for himself. He's probably gone back to his space ship with his brother"

"No…he wouldn't leave like that. Not without telling me" Chichi said her thoughts out loud.

"Chichi, listen to what you're saying! You're acting as if he has feelings for you!" Bulma yelled. Chichi just stared at her, "Chi…he's gone and he's not coming back. Accept that!" Bulma said. Chichi frowned and walked off, feeling tears rise in his eyes. She shut the door to the lounge and leant against it. Why? Why was this happening to her? What did she do to disserve this? Why did he leve her? He told her he loved her! She gasped as a sudden realization hit her.

What if he just said that so she would make love to him? Tears roamed down her soft cheeks. He did take advantage of her. He did use her as a sex toy. He was just a Saiyan who cared for nobody but himself. She hated him! She hated him so much!

He really was evil…

She cried some more…he really was a killer, for he had now killed her heart.

**Not going to blabber today! Thanks for the reviews and next chapter will be up either tomorrow or the next day! Oh, and hope that lemon (kind of a lemon) wasn't too graphic. Other wise I'll have to change the rating and I cannot be bothered to do that. But if I should, then let me know k?**

**Chao! **


	7. A Dangerous Warning

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT. IT IS OWNED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA!**

**Hiya guys! Yeah, I had to change the rating, for safety precautions! Didn't want to loose it! So hope it doesn't cause any problems! Oh and remember that when the Saiyans speak their native language, the English version is in italics next to them k?**

**Enjoy…**

**Two Worlds…One Hero**

**Chapter 7: A Dangerous Warning**

Whilst the heart breaking thoughts still played in Chichi's mind, the search for the mystical balls continued. Raditz, the leader of the Saiyans was close to finding his first taste to world domination. His fellow men had landed his ship on a desert with no one in sight. Raditz stood beside the ship taking advantage of the ship whilst his men searched for the first of the Dragon Balls. He smiled to himself, knowing that once he required all seven, he would be ruler of the universe and no one would stand in his way.

"My Lord Raditz!" interrupted Shola, the sharpest and smartest Saiyan of the group. Raditz turned his gaze to him.

"What is it Shola?" Shola stood up from his crouched position and brought up with him a golden sphere. Raditz gasped. Shola quickly strode over to him and handed the ball to his master. Raditz took it willingly and smirked evilly.

"Yaico n'tonpay", _finally_ he began looking at the object in bewilderment, "Eonto yaiwenue hya eonto nuoyeoco ico iepay chiwe n'nuso" _the first of the seven in my grasp_

"This world will soon experience fear" he finished, handing the ball to Shola who quickly took it inside. It was only a matter of time before he retrieved the remaining six, and time was running out for his patience.

It was now nearing night fall, and Raditz remained outside to watch the stars. His gaze was so concentrated; it was as though he was awaiting something to fall out of it.

"Bahta…I onthsoo payheh n'weo sowehehni" _father…I hope you are proud_ he said out loud, folding his arms and letting his tail slash back and forth slowly. Suddenly he felt a familiar energy approach, "I was beginning to wonder when you would return, little brother" he spoke, still looking up at the stars. Goku said nothing; he just stood there and watched his elder brother. Raditz turned his head to look at him.

"You took your time…surely that blow didn't hurt…that much" he spoke rather coldly. Goku frowned and looked away. Raditz smirked and made his way inside soon followed by Goku. The rest of the crew watched as Goku entered, giving him smirks and evil smiles. They knew it was embarrassing to be beaten by Raditz and it was nice to humiliate younger Saiyans now and then. Unfortunately, Goku was the only kid there. Goku stopped when he entered the ship and felt the large door close behind him. He took a deep breath and walked in some more, coming face to face with more of the Saiyans. He looked at them now and then as he watched his brother sit at his 'throne' as Goku would call it.

"Where have you been brother?" Raditz asked, getting comfortable. Goku shrugged his shoulders.

"Around" Raditz nodded and suddenly stood back up.

"Kill any humans?"

"Wasn't any around to kill. I just walked around and saw trees and all" Raditz crept a little closer.

"I hope that minor slap knocked some sense into you" Goku replied in no way. Raditz walked closer to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't wish to do that again little brother. It hurts when I hurt you" Goku looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"My Lord" Gardo began.

"What now?"

"I smell…human" he finished, sniffing at the air. The other Saiyans began to agree as the scent of their enemy filled the air. Raditz turned to his brother, was he the culprit? He grabbed him roughly and smelt him.

"What are you doing?" Goku asked, pulling away from him.

"You stink of Human" he replied bitterly, walking away from him. Goku gulped. Raditz stopped and kept his back to him, "My brother, since you were a little boy, you have always kept secrets from me, but you always did confess in the end"

"I'm not hiding anything" Goku interrupted quickly, looking at the ground once his brother caught his gaze.

"Not hiding anything?" Goku nodded, "Then let me ask you one more question" Goku awaited the question anxiously, "Have you been with a human…a human…girl?" he spoke dirtily. Goku didn't speak, "I said have you been with a human girl!" he demanded a little louder this time.

"No…"

"DON'T lie to me" he shouted making Goku jump. He walked back over to Goku, stopping to look deep into his eyes.

"You have been with a human girl haven't you?"

"Raditz-"

"HAVEN'T YOU!" Goku sighed and nod his head. Raditz laughed and turned his head shaking it ashamed of the young boy. There was silence and Goku could feel the intense tension. Before Goku knew it, his brother swung around and punched him in the gut. Goku yelped and fell to the ground, wincing in agony, slightly winded by the attack. Raditz looked down at him, anger spreading across his face.

"I know you're angry" Goku managed to say.

"Angry!" Raditz began with a temper, "Angry IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT!" "I know people make mistakes…but this my brother, IS A BIG MISTAKE!" Goku stood up slowly, soon grabbed buy his livid brother.

"I'm giving you one warning…and one warning only…you will stay away from the humans and that girl or I'll hurt you…and if I find out you…sleep with her again…I'll hurt you some more!" he threatened, giving Goku a very evil look. The fear in Goku's eyes was unbelievable. Sure, he was afraid of his brother, but he hadn't been this afraid before. Raditz let him go and walked away to sit at his throne. He sat down elegantly, like a lord would do, and looked at his brother one last time.

"You can go to your room now" "I do not want to see you until sunrise" he spoke hard-heartily. Goku did as he was told and walked in the direction of his cabin.

It was now night fall on Earth and the full moon took its place in the sky. Goku lay on his back with his hands behind his head in bed. He was just staring up at the stars through the ceiling window with a lot of thoughts on his mind. These thoughts ranged from his brother and the way he treated him, the stupid Saiyan Gardo, who always got on his nerves, the threat which his brother gave him and…Chichi. He sat up on his bed and thought again. Why were the humans enemies? Why didn't they like them? He couldn't understand what both races hated about each other…especially when they had a lot in common. But then again, the humans had every right to hate them. They were tortured and ruled by the Saiyans years ago, and soon again now. Goku shook his head. Why was his brother so cruel to those who showed love?

Love…a word that didn't exist in his world, though they loved to fight and kill. This then led him back to Chichi. Kami she was beautiful and she felt so good in his arms and she tasted so…sweet and exotic. He touched his lips with his fingers and remembered how she caressed them with her own, he remembered the way she held him close and the way she...loved him. He stood up and made his way to the window, opened it fully and jumped out. There was no way his brother could stop him returning to her, no matter what the threat was. He was crazy about this girl and he couldn't stop thinking about her. He was going to recede to her and tell her…he loved her…

**Thank you for the reviews …and for those who didn't review and just read it…thanks for reading!**


	8. You Need To Know

**A/N: I do not own DB/Z/GT it is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

**Two Worlds…One Hero**

**Chapter 8: You Need To Know**

At Capsule Corporation everything was quiet and calm. The night had drawn in and the stars sparkled beautifully in the dark sky. The Governor's young daughter stood on her balcony looking up at the shining orbs. She sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around her for warmth. Boy did she miss Goku. She wanted to hold him and touch him and feel his skin against hers. She wanted to tell him so much and she wanted to know if he was safe. She shivered in pleasure, remembering how good he felt and how good she felt when they made love. As much as she hated to think about it, she knew he was gone. Gone back to his brother, gone back to where he belonged. But a part of her believed that he would come back to her. She sighed in frustration as her brother joined her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"Yes…just watching the stars" she replied softly, looking up at the stars with a smile.

"It's a nice night"

"Yeah" he leant on the balcony wall and looked at her.

"Listen, I know we haven't really been communicative lately, and I know your upset with me-"

"-I'm not upset with you. I understand your reasons and I respect your judgment. I can comprehend that you don't trust him and their kind"

"I'm glad you understand"

"I do…but I haven't seen a bad side of him. I've seen his other side"

"His other side?"

"The side he was afraid to show…the side, he was forbidden to show. Yamcha, he is beat by his brother if he puts one foot out of a Saiyan line. Just because he cares, just because he is different and he dislikes hurting people…his brother beats him…could you do that Yamcha? Could you do that to me?"

"No…I couldn't"

"Doesn't that show how evil his brother is? Doesn't that show what Goku is forced to do? If Goku disobeys his brother, or anyone in his Saiyan race, he is brutally attacked, and there is nothing he can do to stop it. It is wrong Yamcha. I know he's not like them. He's good, he's loving. I know it"

"I understand where you're coming from. But that doesn't mean he can be trusted, that doesn't mean he's not one of them. Chi, he's a Saiyan, and that's something that's never going to change. He hungers for war…he begs for the shed of blood…he desires death-"

"-Yamcha, I respected your beliefs and your thoughts…please respect mine" she sternly said. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay…but I want you to be careful. I don't want you to get hurt"

"I won't" she replied with a smile. He smiled back before pecking her on the cheek and walking inside. She peered up at the stars once more and was about to go inside when her ears caught a familiar voice.

"Pst" the speaker said, "Chichi!" it was a loud whisper. She immediately smiled, knowing who it was. She leant over the balcony looking for him, and when she did she gasped.

"Oh Goku" she mouthed. He smiled.

"Has he gone?" he asked.

"Yes he's gone" she replied, helping him up. He climbed over the wall and stood in front of her. She flung her arms around him.

"Oh Goku I missed you so much" she whispered into his chest. Goku let his arms snake around her waist to pull her closer to him.

"I'm sorry I went" he began, pulling away to look at her, "I had to find my brother, and I just wanted to see where he was. It was a little hard since there's something wrong with my scouter. Luckily I'm learning how to feel someone's energy out. I'm getting pretty good at it" she smiled.

"It's okay. I knew you'd come back" their hands encircled together. Chichi noticed that his face had dropped dramatically.

"Goku what's wrong?"

"There are some things that you need to know"

"I'm listening" He took a deep breath. There was so much he needed to say, so much she needed to know. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how much he needed her, but…he had thought a lot on his way there, a lot about the risks. If he stayed with her now, she would be in danger. He didn't care how much he wanted her; he had to put her safety first. Her life was so much more important than his.

"We are different people Chi…We have different beliefs, different cultures…we're both a different species. Being here with you now…it's going against everything I know. My pride, my beliefs, my family…my brother. Chi, I can't be with you" she quietly gasped.

"Why?" she whispered. He looked deep into her eyes. How was he to explain this? He took in another big breath.

"Because my brother…he will not allow it…look, I don't care if he beats me senseless, I don't care if he tries to kill me, but I do care if he hurt you. He knows about you…he knows about us. I don't know how…but I can't put you in danger. I care for you too much to do that…Chi…we can't be together…" he trailed off, "No matter how much I want to" he murmured sadly as he leant his forehead against hers. She cupped his cheeks with her hands and made him look at her.

"Can't you respect me enough to make my own decisions? I know there are dangers and there are risks, but I'm willing to take them"

"Chi-" she silenced him with her index finger.

"I'm not afraid Goku. I'm not afraid to risk my life. Goku, without you…I cannot breathe. I am not myself with out you. I need you here; I need you by my side. If you leave me now…you'll break my heart" she whispered, her eyes tearing up, "Goku……I love you" she finished. He remained silent, speechless, lost for words. She loved him, Kami she loved him. She needed him as much as he needed her. He closed his eyes and kissed the palm of her hand. She looked deep into his eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. He returned the kiss, pulling her closer and making it more passionate. For a moment, Goku forgot about his brother and his pride, he forgot about the world and his mission…all he wanted to think about was her…and that's all he could think about. They broke the kiss for air and with a smile Chichi led him inside to her room. Nearing the bed she turned to face him smiling affectionately. Goku returned the smile, looking at her body in the tight almost see through nightgown that just about reached her knees. He bit his lip and reached for the straps, carefully pulling them down, letting the clothing pool at her feet. He gazed over her beautiful thin body and felt a bulge forming in his pants. His eyes met hers straight away. Should he give into his desire? Should he put her in danger and make love to her again? He swallowed, and Chichi noticed his sudden nervousness. She pulled him close with her hands upon his cheeks and let their noses touch. She soothingly soothed his strong cheeks and looking into his onyx depths under heavy eyelids.

"Do not fear him…" she began in the form of a whisper, "Do not fear being afraid. Fear is not a weakness…but a strength. Do not think other wise…" she trailed off. His eyelids became heavy to and he softly brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. The kiss wore on, deepening with every passing second, until their tongues gained entry into the others' mouth. He kissed her hungrily as his hands massaged and stroked every part of her lithe naked body. Chichi moaned in delight. The way he was touching her set her body alight with a hot fire…and this was a fire that she never wanted to go out. Chichi pulled away from his lips to remove his tight sleeveless top, but returned her lips to his once she flung it to the floor. His belt and baggy black trousers soon followed, and with his boxers remaining, he pushed her onto the bed. His lips trailed down her neck and chest, kissing, nipping and licking her bare flesh. Moans leaked from her mouth with every touch and every loving stroke. She arched her back against him as his teeth found her nipple, and she begged for him, pulling him closer not wanting to loose contact. He stopped his torment and lay on top of her fully, letting her pull his boxers down, where he kicked them onto the floor. He spread her legs apart and breathed heavily along with her as he heaved himself in her womanhood. His hands took hers as he placed them above her head in a loving grasp. Their fingers entwined together, compressing each other with every hard thrust.

They fitted together like a child's puzzle, so easily…so correctly. Her legs wrapped around his lower abdomen as they moved and his face buried into her neck as he moaned aloud. As their orgasms approached, Goku grit his teeth, letting the canines show as her sexual organs began to spasm around him. He bit into her neck, making her scream in pleasure and pain. He continued to thrust as he licked up the wound, and after his orgasm had diminished along with hers, he collapsed onto her body tired sweaty body.

* * *

By the time the sun rose, the two were happily curled up in each other's arms. When they awoke together, they were content to see the other inside their own little world.

"Goku" she whispered, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" he replied.

"How did you learn our language?"

"Your language?"

"Yeas, the English language. How did you learn it? She asked once more looking up at him. He looked up at the ceiling.

"I leant it from my brother long ago. All Saiyans can speak English; some can even speak other languages, including our native one of course. I'm not sure how that first started though. From what I know, when the Saiyan came here long ago, they picked it up. So we haven't really been able to speak English that long. The King, and all the first class warriors were the first to learn it, then it slowly passed down"

"You have classed warriors?" "What do you mean by that? Why are you classed?"

"Well it all depends on how high up you are, like if you're a king, you're at the top, so you are a first class. Anyone related to him is a first class. Me and my family are third classed Saiyans. Luckily though, the King, well when he was alive, he and my father were the strongest Saiyans on our planet. So my father was granted with a first class marking on his arm to show he was worthy. I however, am not worthy"

"Of course you are. You are strong, brave, and heroic in my eyes"

"Thanks, but I'm no where near as powerful as my brother, no where near" She kissed his chest and snuggled back down. The two lay in a peaceful silence for several minutes until it was broken by a loud bang. Goku's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up.

"What was that?" Chichi asked, worry portraying in her voice. Goku could feel the explosion and he could feel the culprit.

"It's my brother" "I bet he's hurting all your people" he said as he quickly got out of her bed. Chichi pulled the blanket around her and watched as he got dressed.

"I have to go and find out what he is doing" he said pulling his trousers up and buckling up his armored belt, "I will not let him find you" he pulled on his boots and sat next to her on the bed.

"You were right Chi"

"I was?" she looked confused. What was she right about?

"Yes, about fear being a strength. That I do not have to fear him, not anymore…I don't need him…not now I have you" Chichi was gob smacked, "I will not let him harm you…I will protect you to whatever end. I will not fear him no more, and I will not let him destroy your world. Between these two worlds, there must be someone to stop his annihilation…there must be a hero…and that will be me" she sat quiet, listening and not believing what he was saying.

"Promise me you'll stay here…promise me you'll stay behind these walls where you'll be safe!" she nodded, "I love you" he whispered before placing a passionate kiss on her lips. He left her side and ran out across the balcony and jumped over the wall and out of sight.

'I love you' the words repeatedly flew through her brain 'I love you' she smiled and hugged her pillow excitedly.

"I knew it" she whispered, "I knew he loved me…oh Kami…let him be safe"

**Hoped you enjoyed! Please review! Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Love you guys so much!**

**Gosha xxx**


	9. Standing Up To Him

**Hey there people! Thank you very much for the lovely reviews! Much appreciated they are! **

**Oznerol**: Hey bounty huntress! Thank you for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**TandM**: You loved it? Wows…thank you!

**Naruto'sbabygirl**: Thank you for the review. You enjoyed that chapter huh? Good! You think Chichi's gonna get pregnant huh? Better read and find out…I'm not revealing secrets!

**Lone Saiyan Woman**: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you are a G/CC fan to. There aren't enough of us out there ay? And yes I agree with you! Some people think Goku and Chichi don't love each other or make love…duh! They have two kids! Man…such losers! They are the best couple ever because they go through so much yet they're still together. If that aint dedication and love…dunno what is. I checked out your fic 'DBZ sex in the city' (is that what it's called?) and I love it so far. I've never actually watched the real program properly, but I know the basics. Hope you update that soon! Thank you for the compliments…I'm really touched you think that. Hope you enjoy this girl!

**Lydchan**: Hi there! Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it and Goku's personality! He's so cool. Yeah, I can't wait to see Yamcha's reaction either…well I know what his reaction is so I'll just shut up and let you read on…heehee, thanks!

**Two Worlds…One Hero**

**Chapter 9: Standing Up To Him**

On the outskirts of West City, the large space craft of Raditz, touched down, destroying small houses and sheds as it did. Flocks of people fled, frightened and screaming. But a few stayed, curious and anxious.

"What is it?" asked a tall man with dark hair.

"It looks like a space ship" said another.

"Is it an alien?" asked a woman. More whispers and gasps run back and through the crowd like a Mexican wave when the doors suddenly opened. When the door was opened fully, there stood at all dark figure, muscles bulging wide and hair long in length. They all gasped as Raditz walked out in front of them, his tail slashing back and forth in wonder.

"What a dump" he said looking around at the houses and what looked like a powerful city in the background. He smirked.

"It's a shame that once I'm bored of the inhabitants…I will leave here. It would make a great new planet of Vegeta sports arena" he said, now eyeing the Earthlings. They seemed quite interested by him, quite anxious and startled by his appearance and maybe by the fact he landed in an alien space ship. But then again, he was alien to them.

He walked forward and breathed in some fresh air.

"Are you an alien?" asked a young man with a farmer type accent.

"Am I an alien?" he repeated. He sniggered at the man, "Of course not. I haven't got three eyes and antennae have I?"

"I guess not. Well how come you were in a space ship? Aint seen one of them round ere"

"A rare gift to fly around in one of these, now answer my question. That city back there, what is it called?"

"That's West City" another man answered. Raditz looked at him. He was small, old and fragile looking with an old croaky voice, "It's the biggest city on Earth; it's where Capsule Corporation is"

"Capsule Corporation? And what is that?"

"A large building where they create machines and new technology. A very big place, in fact, you can see it from here" he said pointing to the orange building.

"Ah yes I see it"

"Sir" came a call. Raditz turned around, "The Dragon ball is defiantly here. The built in machine is beeping like mad" Shola said

"Of course" Raditz said, "Earthlings, I believe there is a Dragon ball somewhere in this small neighbourhood"

"A Dragonball? What's one of them?" the young farmer boy asked, sitting comfortable on a sack of hay.

"It's a golden sphere like ball, and there are seven all together, all that belong to me"

"Then if they belong to you, how come one's ere?"

"You ask so many questions. But I can answer them I suppose. They were…stolen from me long ago. I would like them back so where is it?" he asked glancing at every single one of them. Nobody answered him.

"I know it's here. My radar tells me so, so where is it?" he asked a little louder than before. The humans before him became weary and very uncomfortable being around him. Raditz was loosing his patience. His eyes caught those of a little blonde haired Girl's who wore a little pink dress and sandals. He walked over to her, her mother holding her arm protectively. He bent down to reach her height.

"Have you seen this dragon ball?" he asked her.

"No sir" she replied nervously in a young cute voice. He smirked and stood back up. Her mother became nervous from his expression. Suddenly the little girl was snatched from her grasp by Raditz and held in the air by the straps of her dress.

"No! Kaina!" her mother cried as Raditz backed off with her.

"You don't seem to understand what I am saying" Raditz spoke loudly to them all, "I want that dragon ball and I want it now!" he glared at them all, making them all tremble. One man however, did not tremble.

"I have the dragon ball" the man spoke in a deep voice. Raditz stared at the human. He was tall, quite muscular with brown messy hair. His clothes were dirty and torn and he had no shoes on.

"At last, we're finally getting somewhere. Bring it to me!" Raditz ordered. The man walked away and into one of the huts. Raditz stood patiently as he waited for the dragon ball. The little blonde girl was trembling dramatically, tears in her eyes.

"It's alright Kaina honey. It's going to be okay" her mother cried, trying to sooth her baby.

"Mommy" she whimpered. The man soon returned with a golden ball in his hands.

"If I give you this ball…will you let the child go?"

"It's not the child I need, of course I'll let her go" Raditz said. The man hesitated but soon walked up to the alien and handed him the dragon ball. Raditz smirked, pleased with the finding.

"Just three more to go" he said to himself, "Gardo take this inside" he demanded. Gardo scurried out and took the ball before scurrying back in. Raditz turned the child around to look at him.

"There there little one…there's no need to cry"

"You said you'd let me go" she whimpered.

"Yes I did…and I always keep my promises" he said throwing her to her mother.

"Kaina!" she screamed as she caught her. Kaina looked up at her mom.

"Momma" she cried as she hugged her fiercely. Raditz turned back to the young man before him.

"And as for you" he said angrily, extending his arm, a ball of energy forming at his palm. The man gasped and yelped in pain when the blast shot through him. The crowd gasped and screamed as the young man fell to the ground.

"That was for disobeying me!" he said. Kaina's mum and another woman ran over to him.

"Oh my goodness" she exclaimed, watching as the bleeding man struggled to breathe, "How could you do that you monster!" she yelled. The monster only laughed.

"It's easily done, let me show you!" he said raising his arm and taking her up into the air like magic.

"MOMMY!" Kaina screamed, tears storming down her face. Her mother struggled as an invisible force began to strangle her and cut off her air supply. She couldn't breathe and as he threw her to the ground, her form lay unconscious. Kaina ran over to her mom, crying heavily.

"Haha! Now that's what I call comedy" he said, causing the other Saiyans to laugh alongside him.

"You evil man! Why did you do that? She is a young woman!" the other girl defended.

"And you will soon be a dead woman" he said reaching out for her.

"That's enough Raditz!" the voice was familiar yet different. He turned his head and gasped in disgust at who said it.

"Kakarot" he said within grit teeth.

"Yeah, leave them alone Raditz…they've done nothing wrong"

"Ha! Who are you to order me? I'm the Lord here, not you little brother"

"As far as I'm concerned you are just a piece of trash, who is so desperate to brighten up his lame life"

"Lame life? You sound like you actually have any knowledge of life Kakarot. You are a child, you know nothing about life"

"Yeah, well I know that the life of others is more important than my own" Raditz began to laugh, "I also know that life isn't just about what you want, but what others want to"

"Little brother, I think I hit you too hard"

"I didn't need your bullying to teach me anything. I learnt this by myself. I learnt that what you are doing is wrong!"

"That girl has been getting to your head. That makes me angry Kakarot. I told you to stay away from her" Raditz whispered in a very dangerous low tone.

"I don't have to listen to you. As far as I'm concerned, your nothing but a Saiyan, a killer…your not my brother...not anymore" Raditz was furious.

"He's gonna get it" Gardo said with a smirk.

"So…Kakarot, you think that without me you can live and take care of yourself, you also think you can defend yourself, stay alive…survive…" Raditz said, gravely walking up to him.

"Yes I do" Goku stated. Raditz reached his spot.

"You disappoint me Kakarot…" he whispered, throwing his fist at Goku's jaw and sending him flying back into the forest. The crowd gasped.

"Shola!" Raditz screamed in anger.

"Yes my lord" he answered quickly.

"Take three others with you and find this…girl…"

"Yes my lord"

"Bring her to me, and kill the others"

"What about Kakarot?" asked Gardo.

"Kill him" Raditz spat. The four Saiyan sniggered and laughed and took to the air. Goku wiped his bloody nose and gasped in fright at what he heard. He had to get to Chichi right now…or she was going to die…

**Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter was quite boring to write. I hope you like it though and please review! Thanks for reading and see you next time!**

**Gosha xxx**


	10. Rescue Her

**A/N: I do not own DB/Z/GT. It is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews everybody! Much appreciated! **

Two Worlds One Hero

**Rescue Her**

Through the trees of the small woodland, Goku ran as fast as his legs could go. He ran thinking and worrying about Chichi. His brother sent his men to retrieve her and to kill the others. Goku couldn't fly, he hadn't learnt to. What if they were already there? He growled as he tried to run faster, branches and sharp twigs cutting his flesh as he ran. He ducked, jumped and tripped, his legs picking up the pace with every doubtful thought. He just had to make it, God of Earth; he just had to make it!

* * *

Chichi was in the main hallway, dusting some of the large pictures upon the walls. Yamcha and Bulma came walking in hand in hand and they were startled when they saw her.

"Chi what are you doing?" Bulma asked her seriously.

"Dusting"

"What? Chichi you are the governor's daughter. That is something you shouldn't be doing, besides, I have got maids to do that"

"I know I just wanted to keep myself occupied" she mumbled, dusting the table that was next to her. Yamcha and Bulma exchanged looks and sighed.

"Chichi, what is it?" Yamcha asked gently.

"Nothing you'd be concerned with" she threw back.

"Oh…let me guess…you're thinking about that son of a bitch aren't you?"

"Don't talk about him like that! He's done nothing wrong"

"Except for being born" Yamcha mumbled under his breath. Chichi heard him.

"Look Yamcha, I'm sorry that years ago those creatures did bad things and tore everyone's life apart, but there is no need to take it out on him! He wasn't one of them! He didn't do anything to harm our world!"

"Chichi! Wake up and listen to what you are saying! You act as though you care about him!" her brother yelled.

"Well I do care about him!" she yelled back.

"Why Chi, huh? Why!" he demanded furiously. She frowned, nearly in tears.

"Because I love him!" she screamed. Yamcha stood quiet. He had no comeback this time. Bulma gasped and shielded her mouth with her hand in shock. Yamcha stood…speechless and in disbelief. He felt betrayed and painfully hurt. How could she? How could she do this to him?

Chichi tried to remain calm but her brother's approaching form began to scare her.

"Why Chi, why are you betraying me?" he demanded angrily.

"I'm not betraying you Yamcha, please-" she yelped as his hand came into contact with her soft cheek. Bulma jumped. He had hit her. Yamcha looked like he was going to cry.

"You have no idea what we went through! You have no idea what they did!" he yelled, his voice breaking with every word, "You don't know what it's like to watch someone die" he whispered dangerously. She trembled before him, scared by his every word.

"And then you claim you love him?" he turned his back on her and shook his head and sniffed, trying to calm down. There was an awkward silence for several seconds until the doors suddenly barged open.

The trio glanced at the door way. Bulma bit her lip, Yamcha growled and Chichi gasped.

It was Goku…

"You" Yamcha formed the words with all the anger he could spare. Goku was totally out of breath and looked at him oddly, but that was soon put aside when he saw the hand mark across Chichi's face. He narrowed his eyes at Yamcha.

"You hit her" he spat.

"Why would you care?"

"Why did you hit her?" Goku demanded.

"Don't you talk to me like that you bastard! You have no right coming here, expecting to be welcome! None of you do!"

"I don't know what your problem is pal, but if it has anything to do with me…leave her out of it!"

"I have a lot of problems with you and the first thing I want is for you to get out right NOW!" Yamcha yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Goku said standing his ground. Yamcha growled furiously and approached him.

"Yamcha please no!"

"Shut it Chichi!" he shouted back.

"Don't you tell her to shut up!" Goku shouted to him.

"Since when did you give the orders Saiyan" he spat loudly.

"Since now! There is no way you are getting away with speaking to her like that!"

"Saiyan, you couldn't even-" suddenly Yamcha was tackled to the ground in a blur. The girls gasped and screamed when they saw him on the ground unconscious.

"Yamcha!" Bulma screamed as she ran to his aid. The attacker stood up and smirked.

"Now that felt good" he gruffly spoke.

"Gardo" Goku spoke nastily.

"Ah, little Kakarot. We've been looking for you" he said sniggering.

"Yes my friend…we've been waiting for this moment for a very long time" Shola said, walking in with two others. Goku slightly panicked at the odds. Four against one…

"But don't worry Kakarot, we'll make sure your new friend becomes a good slave" Gardo said referring to a trembling Chichi. Goku growled.

"You will not touch her!" he ordered angrily. Gardo and the three other Saiyans laughed at him. Goku wasn't very happy.

"My, my little Kakarot. Since when were you so brave and noble?" Gardo said.

"Since now. Step away from her before I get really mad" Goku spoke dangerously. Shola had never seen this side of him before and he had to admit, it made his hair stand on end. Gardo sniggered at the youngster and placed his hands on his deformed hips.

"Make me" he under toned viciously, his smirk still remaining.

"Fine" Goku said, crouching into a fighting position. They all laughed at him, but Goku found this far from funny. He wasn't afraid but he wasn't confident either. He had fought these numerous times, loosing every time he did. He didn't want to loose again, he couldn't loose again…he wouldn't loose again…

"Yamcha" Bulma pleaded. Yamcha moaned and slowly came back to consciousness. Bulma smiled with tears in her eyes when his eyes opened. He focused his sight and slightly smiled when he did.

"Bulma?" he questioned. She squealed in joy and hugged him tightly. He struggled under her grasp and sweat dropped.

"Hey. Not so tight baby" he tried to say. She gasped and remembered he had just been knocked down and was probably hurt.

"Oh Yamcha I'm so sorry" she whispered. He held his side in slight pain, his vision still blurry, "Are you alright?" she asked him, stroking his hand which was upon his painful side.

"Don't worry I'll live" he said. The two were suddenly startled when they heard a loud crash. The whole building shook at the bang and two were surprised to see that Goku had caused it. He had shot forward and threw a punch at Gardo. Gardo had caught it and the collision of both hands had shaken the area. Goku grit his teeth and growled, pushing his hand forward as hard as he could. He then tried to pull back, his hand still held by a grinning Gardo.

"You were saying?" Gardo sniggered. Goku couldn't break free from the Saiyan's grasp. He was too strong…Grado's grip was crushing his hand. Gardo found this amusing and squeezed harder, making the younger Saiyan wince in pain. Goku clenched his other fist and closed his eyes shut firmly. The pain was overwhelming; he just couldn't break free from it.

Chichi watched in horror as Goku fell down onto one knee. He was loosing to Gardo's one attack and there was nothing she could do.

Goku growled, starting to get annoyed with the current situation. He opened his burning angry eyes and glared at Gardo and suddenly he pushed himself back up and with one light scream he pulled away from Gardo's clutch. Gardo was quite surprised at Goku's sudden outburst. Where did he get that power from? Shola became a little nervous. He wasn't a strong fighter, but he could kill. But looking at Kakarot now, he was beginning to become afraid of him.

"Gardo, you had better watch your back. He's a lot stronger than we gave him credit for"

"I Riton weiso ontico n' so n'wee rieont iepay nov n'weo ont n' coninu" _I will rip him apart with my bare hands. _He smirked at the younger Saiyan as he began to circle him like an animal would corner their prey. Goku stood still, watching his enemy's every move with careful eyes. Gardo was a sneaky guy, and he would pull any kind of stunt to win a battle.

"Payheh avocohr Kakarot, yahwe erocoepay payo n' wenu I ont n' yeo r n'coeoni eh avoiton payheh" _You know Kakarot, for twenty years I have wanted to kill you_.

"Novhpay, nih payheh coni n' ontnovpay" _Boy, do you need a hobby_. Gardo smirked at the youngest' response.

"Sarcasm will not save you Kakarot" he spat, a smirk still etched across his misshapen face.

"And your over-confidence will not save you" Goku replied. Gardo's smirk faded and was replaced with anger.

"I am never over confident Kakarot. I never will be, but…I suppose I am when it comes to you"

"That will be your down fall" Goku said.

"How about we wait and find out" Gardo said, as he lunged forwards towards Goku. Goku gasped at his speed and was knocked shooting into the far wall. The room shook as the wall fell into pieces of rubble.

"GOKU!" Chichi shouted. He was lost beneath the layers of wreckage. Gardo laughed victoriously and turned to Chichi. She gasped in fright as he slowly walked towards her.

"You know what Shola?" he said, etching closer to her, "She's not a bad looking specimen. I suppose I can see what Kakarot likes about her" he said, licking his lips as he did. Yamcha rose to his feet and angrily yelled.

"Get away from her you scum!" he ordered. Two other Saiyans landed at his side. He looked at them both, wariness still holding onto him. Bulma cringed and grabbed onto Yamcha, fear overtaking her. The two Saiyans crouched down like animals and snarled, canines starting to appear as they were ready to bring down their prey. Yamcha's breathing was loud enough to hear as worry shot through him. They were frightening. He had never come up against ones like these before. He was truly scared now.

"I'll take his head and arms" the shorter one said. The other one sniggered.

"I'll take his legs…and his heart" they both laughed and were ready to pounce on him…until one was suddenly knocked flying across the large room and through the front door.

The other Saiyan stood up and peered over at the hole in the door where his comrade flew through.

"What was that?" he said gruffly. A tap on his shoulder turned him around. He gasped.

"Me" the culprit said, ramming his fist into the Saiyan's face. The Saiyan flew across the floor and ended up in a heap near the ruined sofa. Goku turned his glare towards Gardo who was inches away from Chichi's form. Chichi was about to run when Gardo grasped her and slapped her hard. She fell to the ground, blood dripping from her lip.

…Goku's veins were boiling and he thought he was going to explode with rage. What was happening to him? Why did he suddenly have this burning desire to rip him apart and destroy him?

"I said leave her alone" Yamcha said one last time, angry by the display. Gardo turned around and was about to shoot a small Ki bomb when Goku stood right in front of him. The two were face to face, only inches apart, eyes burning into one another. Gardo smirked.

"You wish to take the pain instead Kakarot?" he gruffly whispered.

"I fear no pain" Goku returned. Gardo extended his arm in a flash of speed and gripped onto Goku's neck with his deadly hand. Goku stood still, his features not turning from Anger to pain, but from anger to rage.

Goku placed his strong hand on Gardo's wrist and began to pull as hard as he could. Gardo began to growl and grit his teeth as Goku was somehow removing his hand and pushing him back. Gardo's hand was no longer in contact with Goku's neck and he was begging to struggle under Goku's grasp.

"Since when did you have so much power" he loudly demanded, still struggling.

"Since you lay your hands on her" Goku replied in a deadly whisper. Gardo's eyes widened as Goku suddenly yanked the Saiyan's arm down where it snapped. Gardo screamed and howled in pain as Goku broke his arm. Yamcha and Bulma couldn't believe their eyes as Goku took the upper hand. Chichi's mouth hung low.

"Payheh riton cooyeowe ton n'pay n' ont n' coni hco howe n' chi n' ico" _you will never lay a hand on her again_ Goku spat, still holding his broken arm down with great force. All Gardo could let out were yelps and winces from the agony that shot through his arm.

"Kakarot" he whined in his deep gruff voice. Goku didn't care, he didn't care about mercy. Not towards this creature…not anymore…

Goku growled and fisted Gardo in the jaw, sending him shooting down the long room, his body scratching against the carpeted floor as he went. Goku jumped up and landed in front of Gardo, and picked him up roughly with his hands. He punched him again and again, soon throwing his knee forward to wind the Saiyan. Gardo spat out blood and fell to the ground, holding his stomach in anguish.

Goku advanced on him once more, gritting his teeth, angrily glaring at the fallen Saiyan.

"Please" Gardo begged, trying to crawl away from him, "Sotono n'nuo Kakarot" _Please Kakarot _he begged, "Sotono n' nuo nuehso I novochi hya payheh" _Please stop I beg of you_. Goku stopped right in front of his rival.

"Why would I give you mercy? Why would I want to stop?"

"I have always been there for you"

"Bullshit!" "You have never been there for me…none of you have! You are just as worthless as dirt. In fact, you are more worthless than dirt" Goku spat. He bent down and roughly pulled Gardo up. There was silence.

"What are you going to do?" Gardo asked. Goku didn't answer with words…he answered with his fist. Gardo gasped as Goku threw his arm through his stomach. Blood squirted over the wall and it ran down Goku's arm. Gardo gasped for air, but he couldn't get any. Goku pulled him arm back out and stood there and watched Gardo take his last ragged breath before collapsing to the floor.

* * *

Intense tension and overwhelming disbelief could be felt in the air. Yamcha and Bulma sat still, the bodies unable to move from shock. Chichi stood breathless and in astonishment also from the display of action.

Goku backed away from Gardo's bleeding beaten body. He trembled as he looked down at his bloody hand, blood dripping constantly from his fingertips to the carpet. Did he just do that? Did he just loose control and brutally murder Gardo? His body was shaking as he backed up against the wall and slid down into a sitting position. His eyes were wide in shock, still concentrating on his bloody hand that had been through his rival's gut.

Yamcha and Bulma watched as Chichi slowly walked over to Goku and bent down beside him. She gently put her hand on his shoulder and swallowed.

"Are you ok?" she softly and quietly asked.

"I've killed so many people" he suddenly said. She awaited the words she knew would come, "So many……innocent people" He looked into her eyes, "But not just the men…but the women…and the children…" he looked away, "I slaughtered them all"

"I HATED IT…I hated to kill them…I hated to hurt them……but it was an order" he clenched his bloody fist and shut his eyes, "I had to obey" Chichi remained quiet and speechless from his sudden emotional outburst.

"I can still see them in my nightmares……I can still…hear their screams…hear their cries, begging me to let them live" he looked at her again, "But when I just killed him", he said referring to Gardo and the two other Saiyans he knocked through the wall, "I loved every minute of it. I wanted to see them die. I hate them! I HATE THEM ALL!" Bulma was becoming afraid.

"I hate who I am……I hate what I am….I'm a murderer…I killed them…I killed them all" he cried. Chichi scooped him into her arms as he suddenly let tears flow down his cheeks. She rocked him back and forth, astounded by his emotional eruption. She didn't think Saiyans could cry.

He had to let them out. He had been holding them back for too long…

For too long had he been forced to kill…too long had he been on the side of wrong…for too long had he been tortured…

…well not anymore…

He pulled himself out of her embrace and sat back against the wall. Chichi stroked his hand soothingly when Yamcha suddenly sauntered over and stood towering above him. Goku looked up, his eyes still tearful. Yamcha could see the regret and sorrow through the boy's eyes. He could see the pain…the loss…the defeat…

Yamcha suddenly put out his hand. Goku looked at his hand and then back up at Yamcha with a sceptical look.

"Are you gonna get up or what?" Yamcha said. Goku reached forward and took yamcha's hand. He pulled the Saiyan up and stared at him for a few seconds.

"Thank you for saving my life" Yamcha said calmly, but not friendlily. Goku nodded and Chichi smiled. Bulma soon walked over and took Yamcha's hand when Goku's head shot up.

"Goku what is it?" Chichi asked him with concern.

"WATCH OUT!" Goku yelled as he pushed Yamcha and Bulma out of the way with one hand and Chichi away with the other. Chichi sat up in confusion, wondering why Goku had pushed her over. She was soon answered when a figure tackled Goku and flung him into the wall. Chichi screamed and crawled away from the wall as it diminished. She stood up and was suddenly grasped by the Saiyan who rammed her Goku into the wall.

"Hey let go of me!" she ordered angrily as he slung her over his strong shoulder.

"Quickly let's get out of here!" Shola called. The Saiyan obeyed Shola and flew out of the hole in the wall and after Shola. Yamcha screamed Chichi's name and angrily collapsed to the ground in frustration when they disappeared out of sight.

"Where did that other Saiyan come from? I thought Goku killed him?"

"Obviously not" Yamcha said. Suddenly Goku burst out of the heap of large rocks and like a raging bull he walked towards Yamcha.

"Which way did they take her!" he almost demanded.

"That way" Yamcha pointed out of the hole. Goku snarled and ran the opposite way.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yamcha furiously asked, thinking Goku was running away. Yamcha jumped up and ran after him, Bulma soon doing the same.

Yamcha and Bulma ran into the warehouse shed where Goku had entered and looked around for him.

"There!" Bulma said. Goku had gotten onto the powerful bike that Chichi had shown to him a few days ago. He put his feet on the pedals and looked down at the two humans before him.

"Where are you going!" Yamcha yelled.

"To get my girl back" he said, turned the ignition on and within a flash, he was gone. Yamcha sighed in frustration and grasped a small capsule from the side. Pressing it he let it drop to the ground where it turned into an older model of the bike.

"Come on lets follow him" Yamcha said. Bulma nodded and hopped on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist as he turned the bike on and heroically zoomed off after Goku.

**That was quite a long chapter eh? I hope this chapter was alright. I kind of rushed it but I hope its okay. I'll be updating in a few weeks because I'm on holiday now for two weeks, so once I'm back then I'll get on with the next chapter.**

**Thank you for all the reviews you guys have sent me! I'm really chuffed! And to those who read, keep reading won't you!**

**Thanks again and Kami bless**

**Gosha xxx**


	11. Feelings Are For The Weak

**Two Worlds One Hero**

Chapter 11: Feelings Are For The Weak

Chichi squirmed and struggled in the Saiyan's grasp. The Saiyan soon landed along with Shola. They entered the large ship which she recalled was the one she had seen not too long ago. She was dragged in fiercely by her arm and thrown to the hard surface.

"Ouch" she murmured. She sat up, suddenly afraid by all the watching eyes. They were menacing, all looking the same. Goku was right about all Saiyan's having a resemblance.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" questioned a gruff deep voice. Chichi's head rapidly turned around and looked up at the tall dark figure.

"You" she spoke in a whisper.

"Yes, me" he replied. He bent down to come face to face with the human.

"How could you? How could you betray your own brother?" he laughed at her.

"Me? Betray him? He Betrayed ME!" he shouted. Standing up he turned his back to her fragile form.

"He betrayed me…he betrayed our race…he betrayed his family……death will be his fate…"

"What? No! You can't! He's your own brother"

"Do not dare to tell me what I can and cannot do!" he dangerously whispered. He bent back down and grabbed her by the collar of her dress.

"I should rip you limb from limb. You are the reason to his betrayal. It's your fault he has turned against us. Everything is your fault!" Chichi became afraid.

"But I'll wait until he arrives. Then I'll kill you and break his poor little heart. There will be no reason for him to stay with you then" he sniggered.

"You're so cold-hearted!" she cried.

"I know" he returned. There was a sudden large crash, and the warriors inside took their stares to the ship's doors. They had been thrashed open with great force and smoke filled the air with dust. Raditz stood up angrily.

"Who dares to barge into my ship!" he yelled. The smoke cleared and he was answered. There was Goku, aback a motorcycle staring right at him.

"Ah baby brother. We were just talking about you"

"Let her go!" Goku said sternly as he got off the bike. It wasn't very often he would speak to his brother like that. He was usually afraid to.

"I beg your pardon…how dare you speak to me like that" his voice was menacing and bone crushing in Goku's point of view. His angry face turned to one of nervousness and…fear…

"Let her go Raditz" he said as bravely as he could. Raditz moved away from her and took a few steps forward.

"I always thought you were a smart young boy Kakarott. I always thought that one day, with strength like yours; you'd be a powerful warrior. You do not know how proud our father was of you. You do not know how many envy to be you. Yet…you go and turn your back on us…you go and disobey your pride"

"Iepay Soweinio" _my pride_ Goku whispered. Pride was a big thing to a Saiyan. Pride was what kept you alive…pride was what made you strong.

"Yes, your pride. Something you have forgotten. Soton n'nuo tonoe ontowe chio. Tonhavo ront n'e nuontor nihcoo eh payhe" _please, let her go. Look what she's done to you_

"I yon n'or tonoe ontowe chio…cohe cohr…nata, I tonyeo ontowe" _I can't let her go…not now…brother, I love her_

There was a small tense silence. Chichi wished she could understand what they were saying. But whatever Goku just said…it wasn't good judging by Raditz' reaction.

"You love her?...you love this…this disgusting creature…this human! This thing is the reason why hardly any of our kind exists anymore! This thing is responsible to the death of our beings long ago!

"Coh! Eont n'enu cohe eweeho! Nuonto inu n'ie nzoicochi!" _No! That's not true! She is amazing!_

"Amazing! HA! Do not make me laugh Kakarot! You are pathetic…do you know that?" Goku stood silent.

"So pathetic…you are no longer fit to be a Saiyan…to be my brother. You no longer disserve it. You have betrayed us Kakarot! You have betrayed us all. You do not disserve to live for your crime"

"I haven't done anything wrong Raditz. Why are you judging me like this just because I have taken a different path? I'm sorry I am not a cold blooded killer…I am sorry I don't want that kind of life, but its me Raditz…its who I have became to be"

"SHUT UP!" The tone of Raditz silenced Goku immediately, "You have developed feelings Kakarott…feelings for this…human. That alone is disgraceful" several Saiyans hissed and growled at Goku in agreement.

"You are weak now Kakarot. Weak and blinded by love…you will die this day brother……by my own hands I promise you!" Raditz spat, advancing on him. Goku took a step back.

He was afraid. It was hard to believe, but true. He feared his brother…he always did, and he always will. His brother had authority and power way above him…his brother was too far out of his league. He didn't stand a chance…he knew this…

But Chichi…she was there…she was waiting to be rescued, waiting for him. If he didn't stop his brother…what would happen to her?

She was going to die…that was the only way to put it! Death was her fate if he gave up now or lost the battle. He watched his approaching brother. He had no choice but to fight back. He had to try…for Chichi's sake at least.

He crouched into a fighting stance…one all Saiyans would use in battle. His brother still walked in his direction. Feelings are for the weak…that's what the Saiyans lived by with their pride. But in the back of the young Saiyan's mind…he wondered…

…could love be his strength?

_**Bloody short chapter that was. Only two pages! I apologise deeply. When I wrote it on paper, it looked longer. Oh well, the next one WILL be longer. **_

_**Hm…so Goku has a small problem here. Can he stand up to Raditz? Can he finally push those fears aside? Can he possibly save Chichi's life…and his?**_

_**You'll have to wait until next time!**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far to everybody!**_

_**Kami bless**_

_**Love Gosha**_

_**xxx**_


	12. Pushing The Fear Away

**A/N: Dragonball/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

**Two Worlds One Hero**

Chapter 12: Pushing The Fear Away

The atmosphere of the outside world was clouded with tension. The air and surroundings was hot and humid, causing sweat droplets to fall down Goku's worrisome face. Though deciding to fight outside would be easier, the fact that Raditz could beat him to the ground still hit him hard. There were no more warnings, no more threats. This was it. This is what Goku had to deal with for committing the Saiyan crime.

Chichi stood hopeless and defenceless. She stood helplessly, knowing all she could do was watch. All she could do was watch Goku's…destruction. She knew how much Goku feared Raditz. She knew how much he wouldn't dare try and battle or challenge him. He was asking for a death wish. But deep inside through all his young doubts and fears, Goku knew that he was doing the right thing. He knew that what he was doing was justice. And if this was the only way to save her…this was what he was going to do…

"I never thought this day would come little brother" he deeply said. Goku didn't flinch or respond in any way, "But now, it has all come too soon" "I hope you are prepared Kakarot" Goku tried to smile.

"I'll always be ready to defend the side of justice" Raditz laughed loudly.

"Justice? Since when did you take the side of justice?"

"Since now" Goku shouted.

"You are a Saiyan…you are a cold-blooded killer!"

"I am not!"

"You're a murderer" Goku stood silent. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists. Everything that Raditz said was true…_was_…true. No more though. No more…Goku snapped his head up to look at his rival.

"Yes Raditz…I am a Saiyan…I did kill thousands of innocent people long ago. I was a murderer. But I am no longer!" Raditz and his henchmen couldn't believe their ears.

"I have chosen my path! I have chosen what I want to do in my life! I will defend this planet and its people! Even till death if I must!"

"You are a fool Kakarot! A FOOL!"

"But an honest fool. A righteous fool!" Goku defended.

"You are so clogged up from her human poisonous ways that you have lost your mind!"

"Zoheh n' weo eonto hcoo ronth inu chihicochi eh niio, cohe ieo!" _you are the one who is going to die, not me!_

Silence hung in the air. Small gasps shot around the group of Saiyans at such a threat towards their leader. No one had said such things to him before. Raditz grit his teeth and hissed in anger.

"N' tonweichionte Kakarot, ro riton n' wechieho coh iehweo!" _Alright Kakarot, we will argue no more!_

"Chihni" _Good_ Goku snarled, lunging forward towards his brother. At that moment all Goku could think about was Chichi. She was all he would think about and all he should think about. She was the reason for him to take the right path and defend her people. She was who he was fihgting for...her and her people...her love...But those thoughts soon vanished when he remembered the task at hand. No more fear, no more worry and no more doubt. He had pushed that aside. As the approaching thunder could be heard from the north and the sound of rain hitting the space ship's roof echoed around the environment, Goku knew…it had begun.

**

* * *

Sorry it was a short chapter. I had my first case of writer's block so sorry. But i know how its all going to end now so HOORAY! Anyway thank you all for the lovely reviews so far and i hope you review again! Just to let you know...its nearly over...WAAAAAA!**

**Kami bless**

**Goshaxxx**


	13. Falling Apart

**A/N: I do not own DB/Z/GT. It is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

**Two Worlds One Hero**

Chapter 13: Falling Apart

Their fists met, causing a huge upsurge of power to blow a hole in the ground. The rain had just begun, making the floor slippery as they moved about sending kicks, Ki balls and angry glares towards the other. Thunder struck as Goku was hit back. Skidding on his feet, he soon came to a halt, his boots smothered in mud. He prepared a ball of energy in his hand and threw it directly at his brother. Raditz dodged the attack and lunged forward, throwing a killing blow to Goku's stomach. Goku fell to the ground, the blow winding him straight away. Raditz took this stall to his advantage and elbowed Goku on the head. Goku fell down further, his face covered in the muddy substance from the ground. Goku soon growled and stood up, wiping the mud from his face with his left arm.

"I say Kakarot; you have a good fighting spirit. You have definitely improved in speed since our last encounter" Raditz shouted across to him. Goku spat out some more sludge and smirked.

"But you disappoint me Raditz. You haven't improved by much at all. Shame, I thought this would be a good fight" he said. Maybe he was being over confident. Maybe he was being cocky. No! He wasn't! He was going to win this fight if his life depended on it. There was no way he was going to let his brother destroy Earth and it's inhabitants. There was no way he was going to let him gain victory…not when there was an ounce of strength left in his body.

"Your cockiness will destroy you Kakarot. You have no idea who you are up against" Raditz spat with a growl after it. Goku snarled in return.

"No Raditz. You have no idea who _you_ are up against. I'm not a child anymore"

"I'm not too sure about that Kakarot" Raditz said with a Saiyan smile. Goku frowned and got ready to fight once more.

* * *

Chichi stood by the ship's entrance, watching the fight before her. So many worries, so many doubts. She just wanted him to be safe. Kami knew how much she wanted that. She watched as they threw themselves at each other once more, throwing numerous kicks and fists at the other. She felt so…helpless. The sound of a motorbike soon caught her attention. Turning around quickly, hoping not to miss anything on the battlefield, she was shocked to see who was coming. There were two vehicles, a bike and a car. She refused to believe who the one person was though. Why would he be coming? He hated Goku, didn't he?

The vehicles stopped and off of the bike hopped Yamcha with a following Bulma.

"Chichi" he called, running up to her and grabbing her gently, "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you?" he asked scanning her over.

"I'm fine Yamcha, but what are you doing here?" she asked in shock. He looked at her oddly.

"Why do you think? I've come to get you" he said seriously.

"Yeah Chi. We were so scared and worried about you" Bulma said, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I appreciate your concern but I'm fine…Goku's here"

"He is? Where?" he was answered when there was a loud clash and the Earth shook. The three of them fell to the ground from the intense quake.

"What in Kami's name was that?" asked Krillin who got out of the car. Tien emerged also.

"Over there. It looks like the two Saiyans are fighting"

"That shake was caused by fighting? Holy cow, that's freaky" Krillin whined. Yamcha stood up, helping his sister and girlfriend up at the same time.

"What a clash of power. Master Roshi wasn't kidding about the power he beholds" Yamcha said in shock.

* * *

"YAAAA!" Goku screamed, throwing his fist with all his might at Raditz. Another clash of power shook the Ground. His brother caught it, grabbing it he growled and swung Goku around, tossing him into the small mountain to the left of them. There was a loud crash and a rumble when Goku collided with the peak. Chichi gasped.

Goku soon emerged from the rubble and stood up, his tight fitting shirt half ripped and a trail of blood leading from his bottom lip to drip off his chin. He smirked up at his brother, only getting the same in return.

"Maybe this will be a good fight after all Kakarot" Raditz said. Raditz soon took to the air, stopping when he was a few meters away. Goku became suspicious. Raditz held out his arms in front of him and evilly smiled down at his sibling.

"Now dear brother. How about we test this power of yours. If you say you are stronger than before, let's see you block this one" He immediately powered up his Ki and two balls of energy slowly began to form in his large Saiyan hands. Goku looked up, suddenly aware of what was about to happen. His brother's energy was rising greatly, sending sparks into the air and to the ground every now and then. His muscles tensed and bulked up, his veins visibly clear. Goku was astounded by the strength he possessed. The Purple balls of energy had grown into the size of car wheels, sparks and electricity spiting out from them and hitting the mountain, causing rocks to snap off and fall to the ground. The Earth began to shake as Raditz gained momentum and let his energy balls grow some more. Goku was having trouble standing up as the ground shook beneath him, cracks forming beneath his feet. Cracks surged through the ground, causing the Earth to split in half as Raditz continued to power up. Goku knew this was bad. He had no choice but to stop this attack as he crouched down and put his hands in a cupping position to his side, and he to began to power up.

* * *

The whole of the city was shaking, small buildings were collapsing and frantic screams could be heard over the rumbling. People ran for cover as the roads began to fall apart and split in half making a huge hole in the floor. Pavements rose up, out of place and then broke apart.

Yamcha and the others were on their knees, their feet unable to stand.

"The Earth is falling apart" Krillin shouted, cracks forming beneath him.

"How is this possible? Oh Kami save us!" Bulma cried grabbing hold of Yamcha. He glared over at the two Saiyans.

"Goku you better do something and do it fast" he said.

A red flaming aura of energy shone around Goku's young body as a large blue ball of energy shaped in his hands.

"Alright Raditz! If you want to play it this way, then you got it" Goku shouted, glaring up at his rival as rocks began to erode from the ground and fly up into the air. Raditz grinned and with a yell he threw his attacks down at his brother.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku screamed before launching his assault up at his brother's. The watching warriors held their breath as both attacks zoomed towards each other. And when they collided, the Earth shook some more and a loud bang echoed through out the large area.

The two colliding powers wore on for a long time with both combatants never dreaming of giving up. Raditz was quite impressed by his younger brother's improved strength, but it was time to end this game.

"It's over Kakarot! Your mine!" he roared, gathering up more power into his veins, which soon merged with his already powerful blast. He fired his new force down at Goku who now began to struggle. The blast began to push him back, causing his heels to dig into the ground. Sweat began to form on his forehead and his arms were beginning to tire. His legs were acing and his eyes were stinging from the dust that was thrown about by the merging attacks. He couldn't take anymore of this. He grit his teeth and lifted his head to look up at his enemy.

"What's wrong dear brother? Having difficulties down there?" he shouted, throwing his head back in laughter.

"This game is over Raditz!" Raditz looked bewildered, "I will not let you beat me" he hissed between grit teeth, holding on as best as he could.

"If there's one thing I've learnt about villains……it's that they never WIN!" He bellowed, gaining control once he reached his maximum. His muscles grew and so did his Kamehameha wave. He fired the whole lot at Raditz, the blast lighting up the country side and shaking the world. Once it was over, all that could be seen was smoke.

The smoke from his attack passed and all that could be seen was the darkness of the sky. The rain had slowed down and the thunder ceased. Only flashes of lighting hovered above him. Goku looked around, a little exhausted from the previous experience. He couldn't see his brother anywhere, yet he could feel him.

"Where are you?" he whispered to himself, panicking because he could not see or feel his opponent.

"Right here" Goku turned around, but only in time to receive a kick n his gut.

"GOKU!" Chichi screamed, just catching the horrific scene of action as she stood up. Goku smashed into the ground, his body painfully skidding and coming to a halt next to the mountain's rubble. He lay on his stomach, his one hand holding it, the other trying to get himself up. He coughed, winded and in pain as he struggled to breathe. Raditz only sniggered. That's when Shola and the other Saiyan Zander landed next to him.

"A brilliant display my Lord" Shola said, looking over at Goku. Goku coughed some more and slowly rose up onto his knees.

"May we have the honours of finishing him off?" asked Zander. Raditz thought about it.

"Nuehweo rontzo cohe" _sure why not _Raditz hissed, a grin still perched on his face.

Goku was still positioned on his knees as he clutched his stomach. That blow took the wind out of him badly. Not to mention the pain it gave him. He breathed heavily, mostly from shock as his windedness began to fade away.

Zander and Shola took to the air and prepared an attack that they would join together.

"This is going to be fun" Zander whispered. Shola giggled in a Saiyan way.

* * *

"Oh my Kami, Yamcha we have to help him!" Chichi begged as her brother and the other's joined her side. Yamcha watched as the two Saiyans produced large white lights in their palms, the two balls soon joined into one producing one large ball of light.

"There's no way we can stop that. We all know Goku's stronger than us. How do you expect us to be any kind of match against them when Goku can't even stop them?"

"But Yamcha he's going to die" Chichi cried. Yamcha didn't reply as he watched the view before him.

* * *

Goku turned on his knees and looked up at what was happening in the sky. He saw the Saiyans and he saw the huge ball of white light. He knelt there, breathless and defenceless. He really didn't know what to do. His gaze melted into the ball of energy and a sudden realisation hit him…_It reminds me of the moon_…that's when he began to feel a change in his body.

"Just a little more and it'll be perfect" Zander sniggered.

"Will you two hurry up and get this over with?" Raditz demanded rather than questioned. He looked over at his brother with a smile, but that soon faded and changed into one of complete horror at what he saw…

……his tail……

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I just completely forgot about it. Heh, serves me right with all these stories if mine running. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and let me know how it went! So REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks!**

**Gosha xxx**


	14. An Angry Monkey

**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only. Lucky man.**

**

* * *

**

Two Worlds One Hero

Chapter 14: An Angry Monkey

* * *

Raditz stood immobile, fear enveloping around him. Goku's tail had returned somehow, and it looked as though he was about to change. Peering up quickly, he realised why.

"You fools!" he shouted, "Get rid of that blast now before it's too late!" he ordered.

"But My Lord Raditz, it's almost done" a confused Shola yelled down.

"Do not dare to defy me! Get rid of it now!" he bellowed. Shola and Zander, though confused, did as their master ordered and reinserted their balls of energy back into their hands. He smiled in relief and looked down at his brother. Goku's head was facing the ground, as if he was staring at something important. Everything remained quiet, Raditz becoming inpatient with Goku's actions. His brother wasn't moving…why?

* * *

Chichi and the others stood still, in wait for what was about to happen…well, they weren't sure what they were waiting for, but they knew it was something.

"So what's the deal?" asked Krillin, looking up at Yamcha.

"I'm not so sure" Yamcha replied, his gaze never leaving Goku's lifeless standing form.

"Something's up with Goku, but we don't know what" Bulma said.

"It was that ball of white power. It did something to him. The way he was staring up at it…" Yamcha trailed off, something wriggling catching his eye, "Oh no" he whispered.

"What? What is it?" Chichi demanded in worry. The others awaited his reply.

"His tail…it wasn't there before…was it?" the others looked down, also wondering the same thing.

"That wasn't there before" Chichi stated. Of course it wasn't! She had slept with him twice for Kami's sake! They all shut up when they heard a small growl.

"What was that?" whined a whimpering Bulma. They were soon answered…

Goku's head shot up, his eyes still focused on the sky. His pupils had gone and his heart was beating faster and faster. But when he growled again, he flashed them his canines as they grew in his mouth.

"NO! KAKAROTT!" Raditz yelled, angry and afraid by the course of action.

The ground shook intensively and his body expanded in size, his clothes ripping in the process. Another roar erupted from his mouth, exposing his large canines to the others. His body grew and grew, his clothes now torn apart and out of the picture. His eyes turned red as he reached 10 foot tall, brown fur forming all over his face and form. He roared again, this time, a lot louder and deafening than before.

* * *

Chichi stood in disbelief at what she was seeing. There was her love…transformed into a giant 20 foot gorilla, fur, tail and all. She had to be dreaming, surely. But when Yamcha grabbed her, holding her closer for safety, she knew it wasn't a dream.

"YOU FOOLS!" Raditz scolded his henchmen as they landed. They stood back a few spaces to escape Raditz deadly yell.

"We're sorry my Lord Raditz. We didn't know his tail had grown back!" Shola tried to reason with him.

"I don't care! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN WATCHING HIM! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN KEEPING AN EYE ON HIM!"

"But you weren't my Lord" the moment the words left his mouth, Zander knew he had made a mistake. Raditz just looked at him, anger now boiling up in his veins ready to erupt. He growled at his henchman, grabbed him and with his bare hands he broke his neck. Raditz dropped Zander's dead body to the ground, turning to face Shola.

"You wish to add anymore comments?" he asked him in a deadly whisper.

"No my Lord" he quickly replied.

"Chihni" _Good_ he spat before looking up at his over grown brother.

Goku's transformation was now complete He was now fully capable of destroying the World in his destructible form. Raditz was very afraid. The last time this happened, Goku could not be controlled, he couldn't even control himself. He killed and injured a lot of their own race as well as destroying so many buildings. He was afraid that this time…he would do much worse…

A loud deafening growl echoed through out the countryside. It was a roar of anger and frustration. Goku's Oozaru form peered down at the people before him and with a hiss he threw his large hand down in the form of a punch. Raditz and Shola quickly dodged it, a large crater being made from the ape's powerful fist.

Goku growled angrily at the miss and swung again at them, hitting the mountain as he swung. Chichi couldn't believe what was happening. She remembered Yamcha saying that Saiyans could transform and all that, but she wasn't expecting this.

Goku stood up fully, his tail swishing back and forth as if he was agitated and his fists banged his chest as he snarled loudly once more. Then, as if by accident a large laser ray shot out of the monkey's mouth, hitting Shola right through the chest. The Z Warriors gasped. Raditz' eyes went wide as he watched Shola fall to the ground with a thud. He looked back up at the Oozaru and he bellowed in anger.

"You'll pay for that!" Goku just growled and went to hit him again. He hit Raditz' ship, making it dig into the surface, shaking the Earth as it did. Chichi and the others screamed, falling over as the Earth moved.

Raditz prepared a Ki ball in his left palm whilst Goku's back was turned and as he threw it, Goku shockingly dodged and shot a ray from his mouth at Raditz. It went through the villain's arm, causing him to wince in agony. He gasped when Goku suddenly out of nowhere, hit him flying into the hard muddy ground. Goku stood victoriously growling, his arms flying around in fists and his tail slashing back and forth furiously.

Raditz was soon back on his feet, clutching his arm protectively. Since when did Goku become so strong? He admitted that Goku was very strong and out of control when he took this form, but not this strong. He couldn't comprehend how.

Goku howled and picked up half of the intact mountainside and threw it onto Raditz' ship.

"NO!" Raditz yelled, "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU OVERGROWNED BRAT!" Oozaru Goku glanced at him, and to Raditz' surprise he heard the insult. He hissed at Raditz and ran forwards towards him, kicking him into the other half of the mountainside in the process.

"He's beating him senseless" Krillin noticed, quite shocked by the display. Yamcha smirked.

"Good"

Goku smirked if possible down at his beaten up brother. Raditz cracked open an eye, his one bleeding dangerously from the attack. He peered up to see his brother hovering over him, looking ready to strike again.

What was he going to do? Somehow Goku was very good at keeping his guard up. He couldn't wait until he turned his back because he was watching his every move. He would have to think of something soon and hopefully remove his tail otherwise…he was doomed…

**Short chapter I know. And guess what? Only one more chapter to go! Oh no! Heehee, I can't wait to finish it because of numerous reasons! 1) There'll be fewer stories for me to update 2) The fight scenes were hard to write and probably sucked and 3) I'm getting bored of it now.**

**So please review so it will keep me happy and encourage me to finally finish it! Thanks a bunch!**

**Over and out!**


	15. It's Finally Over

**A/N; DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only. Not I (starts crying)**

**

* * *

**

Two Worlds One Hero

Chapter 15: It's Finally Over

* * *

Oozaru Goku furiously smashed and bashed his brother into the ground and mountainside, growls and roars erupting from his large mouth with every attack. Raditz screamed in agony with every painful contact, blood spewing from every part of his body. He had to do something and he had to do it now. But Goku was just so fats. How? And when was he so fast? He stood up as Goku began to pound his chest with his fists, roaring his battle roar. Raditz held onto his broken arm, his one eye barely looking up at him. Somehow he had to cut off his tail, but he needed a distraction.

"Stupid Shola. If he hadn't been so careless he could have helped me defeat him" he snarled to himself.

Yamcha grabbed hi sister and brought her into hiding behind a large rock with everyone else. With all the rocks and debris Goku was throwing around, surely it would hit them if they weren't in safety.

"Now what?" asked a shaking Bulma, not letting go of Yamcha's arm. He grunted. Couldn't she see he was loosing blood circulation in that area?

"I don't know. He's just out of control. No wonder he had his tail cut off years ago" there was silence, "THAT'S IT!" He suddenly yelled.

"What's it?" Chichi curiously asked.

"We have to cut off his tail!"

"Yeah, then he'll change back" Bulma added in, very happy with the idea. Chichi smiled.

"But shouldn't we let him destroy Raditz first?" Bulma asked as she looked over at the beaten Saiyan.

"Good point. But if we wait any longer he could blow everything up, and worse yet, he could move into the city" Yamcha suddenly thought.

"I suppose you're right. But how are we going to cut it off?" Krillin questioned.

"I'm working on that part" Yamcha said in thought.

Chichi suddenly found herself away from the others and walking towards her lover. She didn't know what she was doing, but somehow she wanted to help him. She looked up, her eyes watching as he preformed mini tantrums and threw things around.

"Goku" she whispered…but he heard her…

He stopped moving and looked down at her…everything was quiet and she became scared…but what really frightened her was the loud echoing snarl that soon came out of his fanged mouth. She jumped, soon wishing she hadn't moved from her hiding place, but when she went to run she was grasped by his huge ape hands.

"CHICHI!" Yamcha called in worry and anger as he saw her being picked up by the creature.

"Oh no! What if he eats her?" Bulma cried.

Chichi shielded her eyes with her hands in fear, wanting him to eat her and get it over with; after all, he wouldn't remember her…would he?

That was soon answered when his large finger began to stroke her chin. She gasped and removed her hands, her eyes looking up into his. She didn't think it was possible, but there he was, stroking her and purring slightly. She smiled at him and put her hands on his finger.

"I guess you do remember me" she said. He licked her face making her giggle, but after she felt the slime she cringed. He purred some more and nudged her cheek with his large nose, howling gently now and then. She chuckled.

This was Raditz' chance!

He prepared a large disk of energy in his hand which was above his head and carefully and as quietly as he could he threw it in the direction of Goku's long tail. Before Goku knew it, he felt his tail falling off and he howled in pain and anger, dropping Chichi out of his hand. She screamed as she fell, but was soon caught by Yamcha before hitting the ground and probably dying.

"Oh Yamcha" she sighed, hugging him tightly. He embraced her back, watching as Goku began to change once more.

He roared, his body shrinking and his once hairy form becoming hairless. His canines disappeared and his eyes returned to normal as he fell to the ground, normal once more (well as normal as he can get)

Chichi gasped and left Yamcha to run over to her lover's body. She turned him over, his eyes closed as if he was unconscious. She also noticed he was naked. But ten again, he did tear his clothes apart when he transformed. The others came running over, slightly embarrassed by Goku's nakedness. Bulma however was quite intrigued.

"Yamcha can he have your shirt?" asked Chichi. He nodded and took off his top shirt, handing it to Chichi as he did. She wrapped it around his waist to cover him up the best she could.

"My Chichi, he has one hell of a package" Bulma chirped. Chichi looked at her and blushed, Yamcha looked horrified and the others just nervously laughed or looked away. Chichi soon shrugged it off and peered back down at her beloved. He looked so handsome when he was out she thought. She had the urge to kiss him, but she'd rather him be awake for that. So she just gently caressed his cheek with her fingertips.

"Now" and enraged Raditz spoke standing right behind them, startling them all, "Lets finish this" he spat, gathering a ki ball in his hand. The girls gasped and the guys grit their teeth. But before anybody knew it, Goku flipped up, grasped a long sharp branch and stuck it through his brother's chest.

There was silence…

The Z Warriors were in complete and utter shock and Raditz…in pain. He looked down, blood dribbling out from the wound. He felt cold and drowsy, his head was spinning and his knees began to buckle beneath him.

He fell to the ground, the others watching him in disbelief. He glanced up at his little brother and whispered "Kakarot" and after one last smirk he fell to the hard floor, his eyes open, his heart stopped.

Goku stood victorious and relived as he looked down at his rival. It was finally over. Peace had finally come.

"Oh Goku! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Bulma cried running up to him and wrapping her arms around his waits tightly. Goku was a bit surprised but he smiled lightly and patted her on the back.

"Oh you saved my life! I thought I was going to die! Thank you so much!" she cried, a smile on her face as she looked up at him. She surprised him with a kiss on the cheek before winking at him.

"By the way, looking good down there" she said. He looked down and yelped realising he was naked. The t-shirt must have fallen off when he rapidly got up. He nervously chuckled and blushed.

"Oops!" Chichi said, walking up to him, scooping the blue t-shirt up as she did, "Here you go" she said, wrapping it back around his waist. He smiled gently down at her.

"Thanks" he murmured softy, his eyes gazing lovingly into hers. She couldn't help but smile back. But before their loving trance could go any further, Krillin intervened.

"Well Goku, I have to admit, I wasn't so keen on you at first, being a Saiyan and all. But…after all that's happened…you've gained my trust and my friendship pal, and I owe you my life" he said with a smile.

"Hey no worries" Goku replied with a smile. Chichi happily laughed and embraced him even tighter than Bulma if possible. He laughed at her. Yamcha soon interrupted them by tapping Goku on his shoulder. Goku turned around to see Yamcha looking down at him, and for once he wasn't glaring.

"Well, what can I say? You've saved us, and the world. I guess you're not so evil after all" Goku looked at the ground sheepishly, "I suppose I owe you an apology. You know, Chichi tried to tell me you were different, but I just wouldn't have it. Besides, your race did bad things in the past. But I shouldn't have judged you like that just because of others of your kind. I'm sorry for that" he said. Goku smiled and put out his hand to shake Yamcha's.

"Hey, you had every right to dislike me. There was no need to say sorry, but it was coiyono of you!"

"Huh? Coiyono?" Yamcha questioned.

"Oops, sorry, I'll have to get used to just speaking your language. I meant to say, it was nice of you" he repeated, letting Yamcha shake his hand. The two male species smiled.

"Well, I'm beat; let's say we head back to Capsule Corp" Krillin suggested.

"Yeah, I'm in desperate need of a shower! My legs need shaving to, I feel like a cactus" Bulma stated. Krillin laughed.

"Thanks for sharing that with us Bulma" he said. Tien turned to look at Goku.

"So are you coming back with-" he was cut off when he and the others realised that Goku and Chichi were in the middle of sharing a passionate kiss. Bulma sighed heavenly whilst the others let their jaws drop. Were they really that desperate?

"Awe how romantic" Bulma cooed.

"Um guys, sorry to interrupt but, we're kind of going" Tien told them. Their lips parted and Goku laughed, placing his hand behind his head.

"Sorry about that, forgot you lot were there" he said. Chichi giggled. Yamcha rolled his eyes and with the others following him, he made his way back to the bikes.

Chichi was about to walk off when she noticed Goku had stopped and was now looking down at his brother's dead body. She bit her lip and went up to him, her hand now in his. He squeezed it slightly before speaking.

"You know, I worshipped him. He may have been…evil and all, but he was my brother…he was all I ever had" Chichi pitied him deeply now, "My dad dies upon our planet and we never heard from my other brother. He was all the family I had" he said sadly. She turned him to face her, her hands cupping his cheeks.

"Hey, I understand how you feel, but…we're your family now…you're not alone" she whispered. He smiled.

"I know" he whispered, placing his lips briefly on hers. They both walked back to where the others were. Krillin and Tien were already in the truck and Yamcha was helping Bulma onto his bike, her yelling because her skirt was annoying her. Goku sat on his bike and Chichi soon hopped on behind him.

"Well, where to my lady?" he asked her, turning slightly to look at her.

"To the stars" she whispered, her one hand grasping his chin, pulling him in for a kiss. Her tongues pushed through into his mouth and began to play around and dance with his.

"Not another Bulma and Yamcha" Krillin moaned.

"What? We're not that bad!" Yamcha defended. Krillin just sighed and muttered under his breath.

Goku and Chichi pulled apart from their moment of passion and smiled seductively at each other before he turned around to face the desert area.

"Alright" he said, "Last one home's a rotten Raditz" he joked, his foot on the pedal as he zoomed off.

"Hey you cheated!" Yamcha yelled, soon starting his bike and zooming off after him. Krillin and Tien soon followed and a trail of dust was all that was left as they drove out towards the horizon…

**

* * *

**

The End

**

* * *

Finally! It's finished! I'm proud I've finally done it. I hoped you liked this chapter. I might have rushed it a bit but it was the last one and I was so eager to get it done. So let me know anyway.**

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers;**

**_Kinoha, Caryl MC, Wynora, Super Saiyan 4 Chichi, Sonjalennon, Oznerol, GLOwStIcKcAnDyGuRl, Starwing, Goku fanatic 1, Griffmstr83537, Tanny, TandM, Naruto'sbabygirl, Lone Saiyan Woman, Lydia, Bounty Huntress, Goku's Little Sister, Ash, Gir3000, Jessica C_ and _Sofiya05._**

**Thank you all so very much! I love you all so much!**

**To those who will read in the future: I hope you enjoyed this and thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm very grateful and I appreciate it very much!**

**I hope you all check out my other stories! I'd be happy if you did, but for now…BYE!**

**Kami bless**

**Love you all**

**Gosha**


End file.
